HISTORIA DE UN PATRIARCA
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Los dorados han sido revividos y las rencillas sin resolver estallan en el santuario destruido. Saga decide enseñar al santo poseedor del alma mas pura de mundo. Shun le demostrará a un santuario lleno de rencor que algunas batallas solo son ganadas con amor desinteresado.
1. ELLOS MERECEN ESTAR AQUI

YA SE, YA SE, DEBERIA ACTUALIZAR MI OTRO FIC, PERO NO PODIA SACARME ESTE DE LA CABEZA, DISEÑADO PARA SER UN ONESHOT PERO ME SALIO TANTA LOCURA QUE SERAN NO MAS DE 5 CAPITULOS TAL VEZ SOLO 3 OJALA SEA DE SU AGRADO MIS FIELES LECTORAS, AHORA SI FUERA DE MI SISTEMA ME PONGO A TRABAJAR EN EL OTRO BYE BYE.

* * *

- ¡ELLOS MERECEN MAS ESTAR AQUÍ! –rugía una potente voz elevándose desde el patio frente al templo de Atena.

- Deberían largarse del santuario o si no …–amenazó otra encolerizada voz.

- No pierdas el tiempo Aioria, ni el mismo Hades los reclama, pero aun así deberíamos enviárselos –respondió con malicia Milo listo para atacarlos.

- Guarda tus armas escorpión, si no iras a pedirle tu mismo explicaciones a Hades –afirmó desafiante Saga.

- ¡BASTA! –resonó el eco de una voz. Aioria, Milo, Shaka, Aldebaran, Mu, Kanon, Saga, Death Mask, Afrodita, Shura y Camus intentando reconocer al dueño de dicha voz voltearon hacia la entrada del pasillo que conducía al templo de Atena. Distinguir al hombre que había zanjeado la discusión se les complicaba debido a que el intenso sol de Atenas hacía mas oscuro el pasaje.

- ¡Vaya!, entonces era cierto un niño de bronce se escondía en el templo de Atena –canturreó con sarcasmo Aioria – ¿Que te has creído para dar alguna orden?

- No me creo nada Aioria de Leo. Me ha parecido absurda esta discusión que lleva varios días pero hasta hoy no la habían hecho llegar a oídos de Atena, es una falta de respeto –contestó sin pizca de enojo, pero imponente el santo de bronce.

- ¿Y donde esta nuestra Diosa? Desde que llegamos aquí nadie ha notado su presencia, ¿no será que este traidor al fin se deshizo de ella? –sugirió el león apuntando con su mano a Saga.

- ¡Deja ya eso, mocoso! –rugió Saga aproximándose peligrosamente hacia Aioria, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi ¡ASESINO! –grito el león zafándose con repulsión.

- ¡Bah! El niño, aun le teme a Saga –señalo sarcástico Afrodita.

- ¡Cierra el pico! –bramó Aldebaran refiriéndose al protector de la doceava casa.

- Oblígame –desafió el santo de oro mas hermoso, listo para la pelea.

- Santos dorados mantengan la calma –dijo Shaka apoyado por Mu.

- Ustedes dos no han tomado partido. Mejor váyanse a "casita", lo olvidaba ¿Mu podrías alojar a Shaka? Milo y Aioria decidieron redecorar la casa de Virgo –sugirió cáusticamente Death Mask.

- Demonio del Hades, ¿Como te atreves? –bufó indignado Milo.

- Calma, Milo –dijo al fin Camus mirando fijamente a su antiguo amigo.

- Tú...para ti…santo de Escorpio…jamás…jamás te atrevas a llamarme con tanta familiaridad –sentenció furioso el escorpión dorado, logrando que el santo de los hielos desviará su mirada hacia el piso.

- Esto nos llevara tiempo –dijo Kanon alistándose para la pelea.

- Parece que no desean vivir tranquilos, será tiempo de darles una lección –sentenció Shaka.

- Al parecer, se han declarado jueces y jurado –señaló Shura mostrando su afilada mano.

- Entonces…que paguen los traidores –sentenció Aldebaran, viendo fijamente a su oponente que lo miraba burlón. El ambiente estaba tenso y clamaba sangre, Milo no perdía de vista a Camus, mientras que Shaka por su parte retaba a Saga, Kanon que había permanecido al margen decidió enfrentar a Death Mask, y Aioria cobraría cierta venganza con Shura.

- Si esa es la decisión de los santos de Atena…–suspiró Shun bajando la escalinata y poniéndose al frente del grupo que acusaban de traidores.

- ¡Shun! , ¿Que diablos estas haciendo? No intentes protegerlos, no servirá de nada, aun sin nuestras armaduras tenemos mucho poder –dijo Milo.

- No estoy protegiéndolos –afirmó –según el nuevo juicio de los santos dorados. También soy un traidor, en cierta forma intente matar a Atena, en cierta forma intente obligar a uno de ustedes a matarla ¿No es así Shaka? Y, en cierta forma soy responsable por su muerte. Así que recibiré con gusto el castigo para mi pecado.

- ¿Que locura estas diciendo? Ese no eras tú, si no Hades –afirmó Shaka con una aprobación general.

- Eso les dijeron y ¿Por qué ese hecho tiene más peso, que los de estos hombres que han conocido toda su vida? A los que no han dado la mínima oportunidad de explicar. Es decir que cuando estuvimos en el inframundo y todos quemaron su cosmo olvidando toda duda y rencor, ¿Fue por el simple hecho de que estaban apunto de morir?. Por lo que entiendo bajo sus palabras; cuando sabes que la vida de alguien esta llegando al final es el único momento en el que perdonaras todas sus faltas, eso no es bondad; es egoísmo. Dejar tu conciencia libre de remordimientos es una acción que ningún santo digno de llamarse santo de Atena debe tomar antes de morir. Protegemos la paz y el amor pero, si no somos capaces de perdonar nuestros errores con los demás y a nosotros mismos no vale la pena que sigamos entre la humanidad que deseamos proteger –. Finalizó Shun. Sus palabras eran claras y amables pero esta vez todos los santos reconocieron el parecido con el fénix en su mirada al menos un par de segundos, después se tornó tan cálida y amable como siempre.

Desde aquella noche no habían visto al joven, los chicos de bronce estaban en los alrededores y ocasionalmente se les veía en el templo de Atena, dado que estaba prohibida su entrada por un extraño cosmo nadie podía subir mas allá de la escalinata; no lo habían apreciado al principio pero no era el mismo santo de Andrómeda que recordaban se veía cansado, ojeroso y envuelto con la túnica turquesa que lo cubría parecía mas delgado y pálido que antes.

- Es la voluntad de Atena conseguir que hoy no los hagamos trizas –rugió el león dorado, dando la vuelta dispuesto a bajar hasta el coliseo, seguido por Milo, Kanon, Shaka y Aldebaran.

- ¡Shun! –gritó Shiryu agitado, por haber subido hasta allí a toda prisa.

- ¿Has logrado ver a Atena?, me preocupa –dijo Mu, haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en él.

- Descuida Mu, todo estará bien –contestó cortésmente Shun con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero…–intento preguntar Aioria sin éxito puesto que el dragón se había llevado al peliverde a toda prisa lejos de ahí.

- ¡Bah! Nadie le dijo a ese niño que necesitáramos su protección –mencionó con desdén Death Mask mientras Saga los vio desaparecer entre las rocas que conducían a un hermosa vista de Atenas y el Mar.

- Shun, ¿Dime que ocurrió esa noche? –dijo preocupado el dragón al notar el aspecto de su amigo.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? –esquivó la pregunta el joven.

- Bajaron al pueblo, hay una tensa calma, ya lo viste los dorados se comportan así. Hemos intentado verte pero, todo en vano –dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, le parecía raro que Shun no hiciera algún comentario de cómo había recuperado la vista.

- ¡Es hermoso! –dijo Shun sentado en una roca del acantilado donde observaban el tranquilo mar.

- Pudieron matarte, ¿que pretendías? al interponerte entre once santos dorados que no entienden razones –reprendió el pelinegro.

- ¡Es hermoso! –mencionó nuevamente el chico recargando su cabeza en los brazos pues se había acostado a lo largo de la roca, al tiempo que cerraba sus hermosos ojos.

- Ya veo, si Ikki estuviera aquí –dijo algo molesto Shiryu ante la negativa de su amigo a todas sus preguntas, levantándose y dejándolo solo.

- No dragón Ikki, no debe saberlo nunca –dijo en voz alta Shun luego de un rato.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocultas al Fénix?

- ¡Saga! –exclamó el joven abriendo de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con la sombra del mayor.

* * *

¿Les gusto? si es asi para continuar si no dar un final abrupto e inesperado, gracias por leerme


	2. ENTRENAMIENTO

HE VUELTO LES DIJE QUE ESTO ES CORTO Y ME ALEGRA PORQUE DE VERDAD ME CUESTA MUXO SER SUTIL CON ESOS GRANDES SECRETOS QUE POR LO GENERAL OCULTO, SEGURO ES PORQUE SOY MUY ANSIOSA Y CURIOSA, MUCHAS GRAXIAS Allpheratz POR ESTAR PENDIENTE DE MIS LOCURAS Y SOBRE TODO DEJARME LINDAS PALABRASSIEMPRE, darkacuario ESPERO QUE DESPEJES ALGUNAS DE TUS DUDAS OJALA NO TE LAS AUMENTE, AUNQ CREO Q ESTO ULTIMO ES MAS PROBABLE Y FINALMENTE La Dama de las Estrellas ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE EN CUANTO A LA CONVIVENCIA PERO VAYA QUE APRENDERAN ALGO ESTOS GOLDIES, DUDAS, FELCITACIONES Y RECLAMOS SERAN BIENVENIDOS YA SABEN QUE HACER Y SIN MAS LETRAS QUE SEGURO DESEAN SE TERMINEN ...QUE LO DISFRUTEN

* * *

- Quiero…decir Saga-san –corrigió nerviosamente Shun incorporándose, repentinamente, hasta quedar sentado.

- Tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas al Fénix? No creo que su dulce hermano pueda esconder algo de importancia al fénix –dijo indiferente y mirando fijamente a Shun quien solo abrió más sus ojos sorprendido –. ¡Bah! Quien soy yo para pedir explicación alguna acerca de los secretos entre hermanos –añadió tristemente Saga, mientras observaba a la distancia cabo Sunion, sin duda su mente se hallaba inmersa entre el espacio y el tiempo.

- Creo, que lo mejor será irme –mencionó Shun incorporándose totalmente, al notar que Saga había perdido toda intención de entablar una platica, además algo dentro de él le indicaba que no seria tan fácil esquivar al geminiano y era seguro que también querría respuestas.

- Eso no será necesario, no pienso incomodar con algo que no desees responder Andrómeda y es obvio que necesitabas salir del templo de Atena, preséntale mis respetos si tienes ocasión de verla –dijo Saga mientras se alejaba lentamente en dirección al santuario, bajo la mirada confundida de Shun.

Cuando al fin el santo de Andrómeda decidió regresar, estaba anocheciendo; decidido a no encontrar a nadie fue evitando los caminos mas transitados por los santos y al dar vuelta por unas rocas alcanzó a distinguir a dos guardias que tenían una acalorada discusión.

- ¿Bemus, cuanto mas, puede durar esta guardia? Estoy harto además, ningún santo de ningún rango se ha atrevido a venir por aquí –dijo el primer guardia sentándose sobre una roca.

- ¿Te atreverías a desobedecer al santo de géminis? –interrogó curioso el segundo guardia.

- Además ¿Quien se cree para ordenar algo dentro del santuario? –dijo con enfado su interlocutor.

- No estoy seguro de que lo sepas Kozna pero él tomo durante trece años el lugar del patriarca. Es el mas experimentado de todos los santos dorados y créeme, es de los pocos santos que desearías ver siquiera molesto –afirmó temeroso el primer escolta recordando un tiempo oscuro que ninguno de los guardias o santos habitantes del santuario en esa época olvidaría fácilmente.

- Pues, sigo sin que me importe. Además todo para proteger a un niño ¡Que estupidez! Como si no pudiera protegerse solo, asimismo creo que todos siguen en el salón principal; ojala no se destrocen unos a los otros, con tanto malentendido y te aseguro que siguen así terminaran con el santuario entero –mencionó con un dejo de hastió Kozna.

- Creo que tienen muchas cosas que poner en orden. Entre ellas será decidir quien será el nuevo patriarca –dijo el primer guardia alzando su vista hacia las estrellas.

- Pues, ¿No dijiste que había sigo Saga durante 13 años entonces, cuál es problema? –dijo el otro guardia recargado en su lanza.

- Kozna tienes mucho que saber –finalizó Bemus.

- Ya me parecía extraño que Hyoga o Seiya no hubieran subido hasta aquí. ¿Me pregunto porque haría eso Saga? Creo que se lo agradeceré en cuanto vuelva a verlo. Ojala esos guarias se equivoquen y ya no tengan mas discusiones, ojala un día logren comprenderlo y puedan…

- ¡Pero que te has creído, no tienes derecho legítimo para hacer algo así! –resonó la voz de Aioria por fuera del salón principal, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Shun en su camino hacia el santuario, una vez que ágilmente paso de lado de los guardias que seguían inmersos en su conversación.

- Leóncito, lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado –dijo con desgano Saga mientras cruzaba sus brazos por atrás de la cabeza.

- Antiguo maestro, no creo que Atena de su consentimiento para esto –interfirió pacificadoramente Mu.

- ¡Claro que no! Es, una estupidez –reclamo Milo.

- Alacrán, nadie solicito tu opinión –defendió Death mask.

- La tuya tampoco, cangrejo sádico de río –riño Milo.

- ¿A quien le dijiste cangrejo de río? –recrimino Death mask levantándose violentamente de la mesa apoyado sobre las manos.

- Pues no veo otro mas que tú –retó Milo con mirada maliciosa poniéndose en pie.

- ¡BASTA! Dejen sus juegos de lado, tanto rencor emanando de los santos mas fuertes de las 88 constelaciones es impensable; actúen con dignidad y como es debido –ordenó Donko –no es ni decisión de Mu, Milo o Death Mask, Saga lo mas prudente es que pidas una audiencia con Atena, no quedan claros tus motivos. Te conozco lo suficiente para entender que tampoco los compartirás –dijo el antiguo maestro mirando fijamente a cada santo al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre.

- El problema es que nadie tiene acceso a Atena –intervino Kanon, atrayendo la atención de todos los santos de oro que se encontraban sentados reunidos en el salón principal.

Estos jóvenes de diferentes nacionalidades, personalidades y edades tenían solo una cosa en común; proteger a Atena. No solían convivir, al menos no como una hermandad, haciendo sus vidas personales un misterio entre ellos, incluso hasta hacia poco, algunos desconocían que unos fueran al igual que ellos, santos dorados.

- Kanon tiene razón antiguo maestro, el acceso hacia Atena esta restringido por no decir prohibido. Además creo Saga seria prudente enterar al muchacho –secundó Camus refiriéndose al antiguo patriarca.

- ¿Ahora debes pedir opinión? El señor de los hielos eternos comienza a derretirse –interrumpió Milo sosteniendo una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Si tu problema es conmigo, dilo de frente Milo –encaró Camus penetrándolo con su fría mirada.

- Mi problema es con los traidores, cobardes, entonces es con mas de uno en este salón –afirmó Milo cruzándose de brazos y observando amenazadoramente a Saga, Camus, Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask.

- Supongo que Kanon no esta incluido en esa categoría ¿no es así santo de Escorpio? –interrogó gélidamente Camus.

- Ese asunto, no es de tu interés –contestó aun mas desafiante Milo.

- Secundo las palabras del antiguo maestro y ustedes no deberían dejar ver sus rencores, un santo de oro debe estar por encima de esto –. Expresó solemnemente Shaka quien para sorpresa de todos los presentes mantenía sus ojos abiertos, cualquier santo se hubiera sentido intimidado por esa dulce mirada, las palabras de la reencarnación de buda sin duda eran sabias, sin embargo estos poderosos jóvenes no estaban dispuestos a ceder.

El rencor es uno de los pocos sentimientos que una vez que se inicia, debe llegar hasta sus últimas consecuencias, aunque estas sean condenar el alma a un mundo de amargura y oscuridad.

- Espera Seiya nos descubrirán –dijo una voz tras los arbustos ubicados afuera del salón.

- Si no te movieras tanto Hyoga, podríamos oír mejor –se defendió el aludido, mientras seguía subido en los hombros de Hyoga tratando de divisar algo por la ventana ubicada en la parte alta del salón.

- Estas algo pesadito mi amigo, deberías considerar dejar de ir a cuanto restaurant de Atenas te encuentras –mencionó burlonamente el rubio.

- Saben que si nos descubren la pasaremos muy mal, aun recuerdo que mi maestro me obligo a quitar los escombros de la casa de virgo –reclamó Shiryu mirando en forma de reproche hacia sus dos amigos.

- Bueno eso fue porque no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para dejarlos atrás amigo –expresó con una carcajada Hyoga.

- No creí que el dragón fuera tan torpe para escapar del enemigo –dijo aun más divertido Seiya, bajando de un ágil salto de su compañero.

- Sin Shun por aquí se vuelven incorregibles –suspiró Shiryu mirando amenazadoramente a Seiya.

- Ja, te puedo asegurar que Shun nos secundaria en nuestras "incursiones por el santuario" ya, ya cuantas veces hemos intentado verlo –corrigió el cisne al ver que el dragón mantenía su mirada fría y dura –pero bien sabes que hay algo en el templo de Atena que le impide la entrada a cualquiera que logre esquivar la seguridad e ir hacia las escaleras además, debiste avisarnos inmediatamente o no dejarlo solo Dragón, esta situación me preocupa –expresó el santo del Cisne

- Calma chicos es cierto que desde que regresaron los santos de oro, no hemos podido ver ni a Atena ni a Shun, pero estoy seguro que si existiera algún peligro Ikki seria el primero en aparecer debemos confiar en ellos, además la actitud de Shun por la tarde nos demuestra que esta bien ¿no es así Shiryu? –afirmó el santo de Pegaso con ese optimismo que lo caracteriza.

- Eso creo, pero Hyoga tiene razón hay algo que me preocupa, ¿porque es que Atena no se ha dejado ver por el santuario o que le pudo haber pasado a Shun? no es común de él esquivar las preguntas –expresó Shiryu.

- Shiryu, ya deberías conocerlo, si no sabes acercarte hay un punto del cual no puedes pasar con él, es como Ikki, claro mil veces mas cortés, si considera que su respuesta puede crear un conflicto prefiere evitarla –afirmó Hyoga.

- Es eso precisamente en lo que no dejo de pensar, pero confió en ti, eres el que mas lo ha conocido –murmuró Shiryu.

- No me sorprende que estén preocupados, pero según recuerdo el trato incluía que regresarían a sus lugares de origen ¿que siguen haciendo en el santuario? –pensaba Shun que se había quedado inmóvil tras escuchar parte de la discusión que se llevaba acabo en el salón. Las risas de Seiya y Hyoga habían llamado su atención, no era conveniente que lo encontraran en esas circunstancias, no tendría forma de evitar las demandantes respuestas, y seguramente se preocuparían al verlo a pesar de la oscuridad era evidente el deplorable estado en el que estaba –¿Por qué se habían desobedecido la ordenes de Atena, a menos que …

El rose de un gato por sus pies hizo sobresaltar a Shun, reprimiendo un leve quejido de sorpresa que alertaría a sus hermanos de tantas batallas. Este felino como adivinando sus temores amenazaba a encariñarse con el dueño de la pierna y sin duda era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a emitir ronroneos que serian mas que evidentes para los santos a los que Shiryu seguía riñendo por su comportamiento, como una mala medida de escape intento sujetar al animal no previendo que este le daría una mordida para huir emitiendo un bufido atrayendo la atención de los santos de bronce.

- ¿Shun? –interrogó dubitativo Hyoga acercándose hacia su compañero.

- Eh… hola –dijo tímidamente el chico mientras se agarraba la mano mordida con la otra.

- Tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte con la nueva mascota de Kiki, podrá verse inofensiva, pero te aseguro es una maldita molestia –afirmó animadamente Seiya mostrando sus manos maltratadas a la tenue luz de la luna.

- Y… ¿Cómo están? –preguntó nerviosamente Shun.

- Mucho mejor que tú, te lo aseguro –exclamó Hyoga observándolo detenidamente ante la mirada triunfal de Shiryu que adivinaba que el rubio siempre encontraba la forma de obtener información del peliverde.

- Shun, que es…

- Nos preocupo no verte en el hospital cuando despertamos, nos dijeron que en dos semanas te habías recuperado increíblemente –interrumpió Hyoga.

- Lo siento Hyoga, no me fue posible estar ahí pero sabia que estarían bien –mencionó incomodo Shun.

- Debió de ser algo muy grave, como para dejar a Ikki solo –dijo suspicaz el ruso.

- Hyoga…–suspiró Shun entrecerrando los ojos, agradeciendo que la noche ocultara la lividez que emanaba su rostro, necesitaba sentarse un momento, sentía que el aire le era cada vez mas escaso provocándole un ligero mareo.

- ¿Shun, te encuentras bien? –interrogó preocupado Seiya.

- Si –mintió –creo que me insole un poco –agregó sonriéndoles dulcemente.

- En ese caso te acompañaremos hasta donde nos sea posible –argumentó Shiryu.

- Eso no es necesario, chicos yo…

- ¡Olvida esa ridícula idea Saga! O te obligare a hacerlo –sentenció el león dorado captando la atención de los santos de bronce que rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el salón principal luego de escuchar el crujir de algunos muebles, al abrir intempestivamente la puerta encontraron a Aioria que sostenía por el cuello a su adversario ante la mirada de los demás santos dorados.

- Te lo diré una sola vez –dijo con calma el geminiano sin siquiera abrir sus ojos azules –deja de meterte en mis asuntos o lo lamentaras.

- Basta Aioria –ordenó una vez más Donko –acaso ¿Piensas desobedecerme? –enfrentó el sabio santo de libra.

- Con todo respeto antiguo maestro, usted no es el patriarca ni nada por el estilo para obedecer una orden que venga de usted –argumentó Aioria sin soltar a Saga que seguía indiferente a la furia del león.

- Creo que esos dos deben arreglar sus diferencias o será así, siempre que se vean –afirmó Death Mask con saña.

- Ojala sea pronto y así nos evitaremos el tener que interferir en sus "peleas" –dijo con desgano Afrodita viendo con desinterés la pelea.

- ¡Ahh! y vean ahora tienen mas publico, los niños de bronce –agregó Milo sarcástico.

- ¿A quien le dices niño? –reclamó Seiya apretando un puño.

- No, de nuevo –suspiró pesadamente Shun.

- Ha sido suficiente, Aioria te recuerdo que no debes faltarle el respeto a Donko si bien nunca ha sido maestro tuyo respeta su larga experiencia te ordenó que sueltes a Saga, y deja de cuestionarlo el único que tendría derecho a hacerlo y hasta ahora no ha reclamado es Shaka. Afrodita, Death Mask y Milo, recuerden lo que dijo Donko hace un rato y Camus conserva tu comportamiento ecuánime ante las provocaciones de Milo –sentenció Mu harto de las tensas discusiones que había sido testigo.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez entonces –intervino Shaka –si bien es cierto que algunas armaduras pasan de maestros a alumnos esa no es una regla si Saga decide entrenarlo no objeto ningún problema, Aioria te recuerdo que no eres su hermano mayor y no tienes porque protegerlo además para tu tranquilidad puedo asegurarte que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo, mas sin embargo si nada de esto es lo que te intranquiliza debes dejar de buscar pretextos para enfrentar los sentimientos que guardas por Saga, Camus y Shura sobretodo, como les mencione sentimientos de odio y rencor no deben estar en un santo de oro –finalizó con tranquilidad el santo de virgo.

- Pierdes tu tiempo Shaka hay santos que no entienden, aunque se les pintara un fresco en las narices –aseguro Shura.

- Si tienes algo que decir dilo de frente, capricornio –argumentó molesto Aldebaran.

- Pues ya que lo mencionas …–dijo entrecortadamente Shura.

- ¡BASTA ME HE CANSADO DE OIRLOS! SOLO SE PUEDE SENTIR UN PROFUNDO RENCOR Y AMARGURA DENTRO DE SUS CORAZONES ¿ACASO NO LO PUEDEN ENTENDER?. SON UNOS MALAGRADECIDOS CONLA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDADQUE SE LES HA BRINDADO, PIERDEN EL VALIOSO TIEMPO EN ESTÚPIDOS RECLAMOS –gritó encolerizada la diosa atrayendo la atención de todos los santos que al estar inmersos en sus pequeñas discusiones no notaron que había entrado al salón; mostrando una cara que ningún santo de oro había conocido hasta ahora, actitud que les recordó a los santos de bronce a aquella niña egoísta y mimada que habían conocido –. No me importan suplicas ni reclamos, Saga será el maestro de Shun donde decida llevarlo es asunto de Saga y nadie mas, para el resto de ustedes queda estrictamente prohibido salir del santuario; Hyoga, Shiryu permanecerán en el santuario al lado de sus maestros, Seiya tu maestro será decido mas tarde lo mismo te digo Ikki, en cuanto decidas hacerte visible –amenazó la diosa dando vuelta hacia su templo temblando por la furia que le invadía.


	3. LECCIÓN

MIL GRAX POR TOIMARTE LA MOLESTIA DE ESCRIBIRME Y ANIMARME DARK ACUARIO. LA DAMA DE LAS ESTRELLAS Y PEGASUSGIRL LES AGRADESCO SIEMPRE DEVOLVER MIS REVIEWS, NO SABEN QUE BIEN ME HICIERON SENTIR AL LEERLAS, AHORA QUE TENGO ESTA DIFICIL SITUACION Y SABER QUE LES IMPORTA MUXO MI OPINION UN ABRAZO A LAS TRES

SAKURITAK LI LES DESEA UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y HERMOSO FIN DE AÑO PERO MEJOR AÑO NUEVO

* * *

- Así esta mejor –. Afirmó Shun, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, después de dar un rápido vistazo a la habitación que servia como estancia de la casa que habitaba al lado de Saga desde hacia dos semanas.

Después de que Saori se había retirado al templo, dejando aun más confundidos a los santos, Saga le había ordenado a Shun que empacara sus pertenencias; puesto que partirían al amanecer. A pesar de las protestas de los santos de bronce y aun mas las de oro, Shun solo atinó a asentir mientras su mirada estaba fija por donde la diosa había desaparecido; al salir del santuario se habían dirigido a un pequeño pueblo, ubicado en una hermosa bahía griega con acantilados muy pronunciados. La vista le había recordado al muchacho su extinta isla de entrenamiento, haciéndolo sentir un tanto nostálgico y curioso de ese lugar; dicha inquietud no podía ser satisfecha puesto que en los primeros días lejos de tener un entrenamiento físico esté, había sido intelectual y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por evitarlo Shun visiblemente terminaba agotado, situación que no había pasado inadvertida para Saga.

- ¡Vaya! Aseguraba que seguías dormido –interrumpió Saga abriendo la puerta de improviso con algunos vivieres, observando la nueva disposición de los muebles haciendo mas cálida su casa.

- Yo, lo siento si en estas semanas ha tenido una mala impresión de mi parte Sensei; no es mi costumbre dormir hasta tarde, prometo que no volverá a pasar –dijo Shun después de hacer una breve reverencia hacia el santo de géminis –. Espero no le moleste, decidí hacer un poco de limpieza –agregó el chico al notar como Saga había arqueado una ceja al observar el nuevo aspecto de la habitación.

- No me explico como diablos eres tan cortés, muchacho. Es que ¿Acaso aprendiste modales que tu hermano no? –cuestionó irónico Saga.

- Puede parecer increíble pero mi hermano no ha sido así siempre –dijo en un suspiro –hasta hace muy poco Ikki había sido mi única familia, puedo asegurarle Sensei que lo que se es por él –mencionó el joven con orgullo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa que armonizaba con su ya recuperado aspecto.

- Siendo así, lo mejor será desayunar –afirmó el geminiano dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina.

- ¿En que puedo ayudar? –preguntó inquieto el peliverde siguiendo al mayor.

- ¿Acaso no estas cansado? –cuestionó Saga algo inquieto.

- No, en realidad, es decir no entiendo los motivos de Atena para enviarme aquí o los de usted para quererme como discípulo, pero no tengo tiempo de cuestionarlos, así mismo se que no vine para aprender algunos hechos antiguos si no para entrenar, tal y como hice hace seis años y entre mas rápido esto comience…–Shun se interrumpió al notar que había hablado de mas.

- Mas rápido te iras ¿no? –afirmó con un dejo de tristeza.

- Yo…no quise decir eso Sensei –dijo dudativo Shun, algo dentro del corazón de este noble joven comenzaba a romperse no sabia explicarlo pero intuía que Saga había sido marcado dolorosamente por el rechazo que había sufrido desde que había vuelto a la vida –. Es que solo vi unos instantes a mi hermano, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, quisiera saber como siguen además las cosas en el santuario parecían no ir tan bien –aseguró con una sincera sonrisa que despejo cualquier duda del corazón de Saga.

- De acuerdo, te enseñare la autentica comida griega y no eso que suelen dar en el santuario –dijo con orgullo el peliazul dirigiéndose hacia al cocina.

Tras ese incidente Saga comenzó a entrenar arduamente a Shun. Antes del amanecer debía haber correr por una gran extensión de playa, para después escalar a manos limpias por los acantilados, nadar por la bahía y finalmente Saga intentaba enseñarle su técnica de otra dimensión la cual era bastante difícil puesto que antes de abrir el portal debía tener claro donde debía enviar al enemigo y no perder la conciencia de donde se encontraba si no él mismo corría el riesgo de quedar atrapado por su propio truco. Para esto debía vaciar su mente de cualquier recuerdo y concentrarse en el espacio-tiempo de ambo.

Por las noches Saga seguía instruyéndolo acerca de leyendas, mitos, historia, política, religión, y otros temas sobre todo aquellos que suelen causar conflicto cuando se habla de ellos, Shun estaba impresionado no solo por el increíble poder que tenía Saga, si no también por la gran cultura que le había demostrado tener. Shun desconocía que la admiración era mutua; sin duda muchos santos no alcanzaban a entender las razones del mayor para decidir entrenarlo, incluso algunos habitantes del santuario creían que no era el mejor candidato para aprender las poderosas técnicas del geminiano. Acciones tales como, la vez que ayudo a una mujer que nunca le tendía la mano a nadie y cuando Saga le cuestionó el porque de su actuar, le contestó que de actuar al igual que el resto solo demostraba que no eran mejores que ella, que la amabilidad no solo se debía mostrar a aquellos que eran bondadosos, o las veces que había interrumpido las disputas que se suscitaban en el pueblo.

El joven día con día durante los últimos diez meses le había demostrado con sus acciones a Saga que no se había equivocado al haberlo tomado bajo su tutela.

- Si ya dominara esta técnica, sin duda no llegaría tan tarde, hasta ahora lo mas que he logrado, es que esta pequeña roca se desplace unos cuantos metros. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez es otra roca muy parecida –pensaba Shun al atardecer mientras miraba dicha piedra en su mano y se dirigía por un camino muy escarpado hacia la casa de Saga. Este camino le era ya muy familiar se apresuró un poco hasta sentarse en una gran roca, que le servia como mirador para contemplar siempre que podía como moría el sol en el horizonte del mar.

- Sigo sin entender que te maravilla tanto, recuerdo que me era imposible hacerte dormir si antes, no veías por ti mismo como se metía el sol –dijo una voz familiar a su espalda.

- ¡Onii-san! –dijo sorprendido Shun al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie y volteaba para correr a abrazar afectuosamente a su hermano, situación que incomodo algo a Ikki, era cierto que de niños Shun se refugiaba con frecuencia en sus brazos, pero una vez que habían regresado de sus lugares de entrenamiento cada vez que se habían encontrado estaban inmersos en alguna batalla y no lograba recordar cual calido solía sentirse tener tan cerca de la única persona que realmente le importaba, incluso mas que su misma vida.

- Bueno, si a mi también me alegra verte –dijo azorado el fénix alejando un poco a su hermano y tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos azules.

- Ni lo intentes –reclamó tiernamente el joven para aferrarse mas fuerte a su hermano, quien al no poder o no querer interrumpir el abrazo permitió que las estrellas fueran un mudo testigo del mas grande amor fraterno.

- Creí que Saori había prohibido la salida del santuario ¿Cómo fue que saliste? ¿Te escapaste como solías hacer en el orfanato? ¿Sabias que te puedes meter en problemas por desobedecerla? –preguntaba ansioso Shun una vez que habían emprendido el regreso a casa de Saga.

- Shunny son muchas preguntas, sabes perfectamente que no necesito ningún permiso, ni obedezco las reglas de nadie –explicó soberbiamente Ikki.

- Onii-san –regañó Shun.

- Cuando empleas ese tono te pareces tanto a mamá –dijo Ikki entornando los ojos.

- ¿Así? ¿Te regañaba muy a menudo? Si ya lo creo nunca has sido bueno para obedecer las reglas, cuéntame ¿Se enfadaba contigo? ¿Alguna vez yo la hice enojar? ¿Se contentaba fácilmente? ¿Qué personalidad tenia? –preguntaba apresuradamente Shun bajo la mirada divertida de Ikki

- Shunny son demasiadas preguntas –afirmó mientras le revolvía afectuosamente el cabello –todo eso te lo he dicho muchas veces y te diré lo mismo, si quieres saber de mamá basta con que veas en tu corazón, eres muy parecido a ella.

- Me agrada menos que a ti, pero son órdenes de Atena –creyó oír Shun decir a Saga a través de la puerta hasta donde había llegado, interrumpiendo su conversación con Ikki.

- Eso va a ser digno de verse, viviendo juntos esos dos –informó Ikki a un Shun confuso, mientras se detenían en seco en la puerta de la casa de Saga –ábrela, sabrás de lo que hablo.

- No puedes negar que es un hecho que regresaremos a géminis –afirmó Kanon.

- Sensei, es cierto ¿lo que acabo de oír? –preguntó preocupado el peliverde observando a los dos hermanos que se encontraban frente a frente sentados en la cuadrada mesa del comedor, se respiraba mucha tensión al interior de la habitación, parecía como si la misma casa los retara para que una vez mas le brindaran otro mudo testimonio de cómo habían arreglado tantos problemas los gemelos dentro de ella.

- Así parece –afirmó Saga sin siquiera mirar a su pupilo y al recién llegado.

- Vaya, el don de interrumpir es de familia –dijo con sorna Kanon mientras su mirada iba de un par de ojos azules a otro par verdes.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque tenían que venir hasta aquí para informarlo, podían hacerlo por otro medio –mencionó indiferente Saga.

- Claro si llamábamos por teléfono, jamás verías el mensaje que te dejarían de la caseta telefónica del pueblo hasta dónde recuerdo, aquí no hay uno. Tal vez por carta, si esa era buena opción así fingirías que la carta jamás llego o mejor por correo electrónico, lo siento .com no estaba dentro de mis contactos –mencionó cáusticamente Kanon.

- Insinúas que desobedecería las órdenes de nuestra diosa Kanon –retó Saga.

- Por favor, Saga sabes tan bien como yo, que suena tentador y siempre nos hemos caracterizado por ser rebeldes y aunque se que no desobedecerías a Atena, si te harías del rogar para regresar al santuario y por lo visto Atena sospecha lo mismo así que me envió aquí y desgraciadamente no podía dejar a mi pupilo solo –dijo jugueteando Kanon al tiempo que apuntaba con su mano había la puerta –el resto ya los sabes.

- ¿Así que…nadie te ordena que hacer, Fénix? –preguntó cáusticamente Shun.

- Silencio, otooto –sentenció el poderoso fénix, para dejar oír una carcajada en general.

Los recién llegados, se unieron en una rica cena a los habitantes actuales de la vieja casa griega, las conversaciones animadas que sostenía Shun tanto con Ikki como con Saga, intrigaban a Kanon. El menor de los gemelos pensaba que el chico era un santo mediocre, cobarde e inmaduro, así que no comprendía como una persona tan fuerte como su hermano podía permitirle vivir ahí y mas aun, mostrarle sus poderosas técnicas, pero al paso de la agradable velada pudo vislumbrar los verdaderos motivos de sus hermano, quizás se debiera a que como lo había afirmado hacia muchos años conocía mejor que nadie a Saga y no pudo evitar entornar una amarga sonrisa al sentirse acompañado en ese camino desconocido en el cual había decido andar desde que fuera perdonado por Atena.

- Ikki, Ikki, despierta –murmuraba Shun al oído de su hermano, una noche poco después de haber llegado a casa de Saga, mientras delicadamente lo mecía para hacerlo despertar.

- Ya déjame en paz. Shun tengo sueño –dijo somnoliento el peliazul desde su cama alejando a su hermano con perezosos manotazos.

- Vamos, arriba, no puedo entender como estas tan cansado –decía con una sonrisa el peliverde.

- Ya, tú estas acostumbrado al martirio de Saga pero mira que querer que yo haga lo mismo –murmuró molesto Ikki haciendo referencia al entrenamiento que habían realizado los últimos tres días. Dándose la vuelta en su tibia cama, enredándose mas en sus mantas, sin haber abierto lo ojos, ni una vez –gemelos malvados debían ser.

- Ya, Ikki –rogó Shun después de reír por lo bajo por el comentario de su hermano.

- ¿Que no se puede descansar aquí? –interrogó el joven abriendo un ojo de mala gana al que le siguió súbitamente el otro al ver, con ayuda de la brillante luz de la luna, el atuendo su hermano –Shun ¡Que diablos!…

- Hay un lugar que quiero ir contigo, vamos levántate –dijo animadamente el menor mientras sacaba unos jeans negros y una playera gris para su hermano del armario.

- Espera, otooto ¿que significa esto? –interrogó confuso el fénix mientras observaba los jeans deslavados de su hermano y su camisa café de botones.

- Te explico. En el pueblo hay una cafetería o algo así, que cierra muy, muy tarde, según he oído; se reúnen los jóvenes y quiero ir a conocerla contigo –dijo con toda naturalidad Shun al tiempo que le entregaba la ropa a su hermano quien lo miraba incrédulo.

- Shun ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó extrañado Ikki al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la frente con su mano –no sueles actuar de esta manera y que te hace pensar que yo...

- ¡Ay Ikki!, el hermano del fénix tampoco tiene que pedir permiso para ir a donde le plazca –mencionó burlonamente Shun, haciendo que se le iluminara una mirada cómplice a su hermano.

- Vaya y yo creí tener al rebelde –dijo Kanon mientras veía a los hermanos escapar al pueblo cobijados por la noche, a través de la ventana del cuarto de Saga –aun recuerdo cuando éramos nosotros los que huíamos de papá –añadió el gemelo al tiempo que se servia mas vino de una botella casi vacía que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

- Hermanos –murmuró Saga viendo fijamente a su gemelo tomando de un trago su copa llena, para devolverle la sonrisa.


	4. INGENUIDAD

TRAS LOS EXCESOS DE LAS FIESTAS ESPERO LA HAYAN PASADO SUPER Y QUE ESTE AÑO LES PINTE MUY BIEN... PASANDO A MI VIDA PERSONAL...PUES YA ME SIENTO UN POCO MEJOR Y COMO NOTARAN YA TENGO UN BUEN DE TIEMPO LIBRE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS DE VERDAD ME HICIERON SENTIR MEJOR AUNQ NO ESTOY AL 100 PERO ME RECUPERO MIL GRACIAS POR LO QUE ME DICES DAKACUARIO Y LA DAMA DE LAS ESTRELLAS,

SIGUIENDO LA RECOMENDACION DE Allpheratz, DEBERIAN DARLE UNA LEIDITA DE NUEVO SOLO TAL VEZ Y DIGO TAL VEZ SOLTE UNA PISTA EN EL RECIEN CORREGIDO CAP (SOLO EN ESE)

ME SIENTO HALAGADA POR MIS NUEVAS LECTORAS: Vegen Isennawa y... desde brasil PATRICIA RODRIGUES y Kitkat-vegoksaiyan_yahoo_combr, muchas gracias por dedicarme un tiempito en sus atareadas vidas

por cierto hay una frase que mucho me recuerda a Mary Martin y digamos que es como un tributo y no plagio POR SI ALGUIEN MAS LA RECONOCE

PD. ES SIGUIENTE ES EL FINAL Y NADA TERMINARA COMO IMAGINAN MUAJAJAJA, PERO SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA IDEA ACERTADA LE ENVIARE UNA PROBADITA DEL FINAL EN CUANTO RECIBA EL REVIEW ¿ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO? Y AUNQUE NO AQUI SOY DIOS DIJO UNA BUENA AMIGA XD

_AMIGA PEGASUSGIRL NO SE DE QUE OTRA MANERA AGRADECERTE, SABES MUY BIEN PORQUE ASI QUE VA PARA TI_

* * *

- Maniático… des…quiciado… sá…di…co… bi…po…lar –jadeaba sin aliento Ikki mientras cruzaba a nado por decimoquinta vez la pequeña bahía, un día después de haberse escapado al lado de Shun al pueblo –pa…re…ce… que… al…go… su….piera…. pe…ro e…so… es… im…po…si…ble … mal…di…to, ¡LOCOOO! –gritó con su ultimo aliento.

- Ikki, no entiendo tu enojo con mi Sensei, es un entrenamiento muy arduo, creí que seria fácil para ti –dijo tranquilamente Shun, mientras ágilmente subía por unos riscos de una playa rocosa hasta llegar a una piedra plana a modo de plataforma, para sentarse y recuperar el aliento seguido por su hermano.

- Esto es ridículo, tanta resistencia física no se adquiere en unos días. Shun si así te trata a diario me alegro de que regresemos al santuario, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Alegrarme? me esta volviendo loco, también –dijo con ironía.

- Ikki, de verdad no es tan malo vamos, mañana regresaremos, ven –dijo Shun tomando con sus manos las de Ikki para levantarlo de la roca que había adoptado como cama.

- Yo contigo no vuelvo a salir, algo me dice que me meterás en más problemas que los que yo mismo me busco, Shun, pero ¿Qué rayos es esto? –interrogó alarmado Ikki tomando las muñecas de Shun al observar que tenían profundos cortes irregulares.

- Ah, no es nada ¿Nunca has visto donde van unidas las cadenas en mi armadura Ikki? es justo en mis muñecas –dijo con desinterés esquivando la mirada de su hermano.

- Creo que nunca lo había notado –mencionó mas tranquilo el Fénix.

- ¿Entonces iras conmigo de nuevo al pueblo? –preguntó curioso Shun.

- He dicho que, no –afirmó el Fénix recostándose nuevamente sobre la roca, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Ni aunque te lo ruegue? –interrogó el peliverde.

- No –afirmó seriamente –eso ya no te funciona.

- Esta bien, entonces iré solo –dijo arrogante Shun mirando al pelizul de reojo.

- Eso si que no, tú no vas a ningún lugar solo, y menos después de ver que todas las chicas quieren algo contigo. Lagartonas, asalta cunas, mira que acosar así a un niño inocente como tú, yo soy tu hermano y mi deber es cuidarte –afirmó Ikki parándose de un salto.

- Ikki –murmuró Shun.

- ¿Que? –contestó de mala gana Ikki.

- ¿Entonces vas a ir conmigo? –rió divertido Shun con una mirada triunfal, mientras su hermano lo observaba con una mezcla de confusión y enojo al no comprender las verdaderas razones que tenia su pequeño hermano para actuar de esta forma.

Una vez más Ikki, cedió ante los ruegos de su hermano y una vez mas lo lamento, puesto que Saga los estaba esperando cuando entraron sigilosamente por la puerta al regreso de su incursión por el pueblo y asumiendo el papel adoptado de padre, comenzó a regañarlos por su acción irresponsable, cosa que arrancó mas de una carcajada por parte de Kanon. En su viaje de regreso hacia el santuario, el menor de los gemelos logró evidenciar a Saga acerca de acciones irresponsables que tuvo siendo jóvenes. Por momentos le había parecido a Ikki que lejos de enervar a su gemelo las anécdotas que relataba Kanon, le estaban pareciendo muy divertidas hasta el punto de casi olvidar que el otro par de hermanos habían escapado.

Había anochecido, cuando el par de hermanos llegaron. Saga y Shun fueron informados por Kanon e Ikki que tanto los santos de oro como los de bronce eran libres de desayunar y comer donde lo desearan; pero por ordenes de Atena todos cenaban reunidos en el gran salón y habitaban las casas que se encontraban junto a sus templos. Estás desde la perspectiva que brindaban las escaleras que atravesaban los 12 templos permanecían ocultas tras las formaciones rocosas del santuario, así que después de dejar sus pertenecías en la casa encubierta por el templo de géminis se encaminaron hacia el salón al entrar por las grandes puertas de roble, divisaron a todos los santos cenando en relativa calma.

- ¡SHUN! Me alegra tanto verte, que bueno que estas bien –gritó Saori sobresaltando a todos los santos, mientras corría a abrazarlo atrayendo la atención.

- Sa…Saori a mi también me alegra verte –dijo el joven correspondiendo al efusivo abrazo.

- Ejem, ejem a nosotros también nos alegra verte –carraspeó Hyoga luego de un rato, quien se había puesto en pie a recibir a su antiguo amigo.

- Ho…la, Hyoga –mencionó nervioso después de soltarse del abrazo, Shun con un leve rubor en sus mejillas tras tomar conciencia de que junto con la apenada Saori los santos no les quitaban la vista de encima.

- Bienvenidos Kanon, Saga e Ikki, creí que llegarían hasta dentro de dos días –anunció la diosa alzando la voz al tiempo que los encaminaba hacia las mesas del comedor.

- Lo ves hermanito, te dije que por eso me mando por ti –dijo con soberbia Kanon.

- Bueno, te doy la razón hermanito –mencionó Saga ante la sonrisa complacida de su diosa.

- Si, si ya llegaron ahora… ¿Podemos seguir comiendo? –dijo un tanto molesto Seiya que no conocía nada mas molesto que le interrumpieran mientras estaba comiendo.

- Seiya si no te conociera, diría que eres un pariente muy cercano a Aldebaran –murmuró Hyoga.

- Esto no va acabar bien –afirmó Shiryu que también se había acercado a darles la bienvenida, al mismo tiempo se ponía una mano en la cara deslizándola lentamente, como esperando que con esto no se confirmara su temor.

- ¿Que quieres decir? –preguntó confuso Shun mirando al dragón.

- Espera y lo sabrás –dijeron al unísono Ikki y Shiryu tras cruzar una mirada fugaz.

- Hyoga –dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas sobresaltando a todos excepto a los gemelos.

- Este…si –dijo dudando mientras volteaba muy lentamente.

- ¿Que día tenias libre? –interrogó en tono mas frío e imperativo.

- El viernes –dijo casi inaudiblemente, pero debido a que todo el comedor se había quedado en silencio su voz resonó por todo el salón.

- Bien ese día puedes seguir ayudando en la construcción de los templos. Como toda la semana, y casi lo olvidaba, permanecerás en mi casa toda la semana, no tardes en regresar después de la cena. ¡Bienvenidos! –finalizó Camus dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

- ¿Es decir que aun se encuentran en ruinas los templos? –preguntó incrédulamente Shun, a los otros 4 santos de bronce después de que todos los santos habían terminado de cenar sin mas sobresaltos.

Aunque para todos fue evidente que Saga y Kanon mantenían una entretenida charla cerca de su diosa, la chica en mas de una ocasión había mirado rápidamente a Shun quien les contaba a los otros santos de bronce el hermoso lugar donde había vivido. Cuando salieron del salón principal y se encaminaron hacia una casa cerca de la zona donde había entrenado Seiya cuando vino por primera vez a Grecia, Saori les había ordenado que al regreso de Shun e Ikki, los santos de bronce debían habitar ahí y dejar las casas que compartían con sus maestros.

- Es cosa de Saori –dijo molesto Seiya.

- ¿A que te refieres Seiya? –interrogó Shun.

- Lo que pasa es que Saori–san insistió primero en que todos nosotros debíamos limpiar los templos de los escombros y luego empezar a construirlos, pero como podrás adivinar la construcción no es uno de nuestros fuertes, así que esto no marcha muy bien –explicó Shiryu.

- Además de que los santos dorados se ven inmersos en varias discusiones al día que muchas veces terminan en algún altercado incluso Aioria y Death Mask se han golpeado en mas de una ocasión provocando la furia de otros santos y esto acaba siendo una buena pelea, así era hasta que llego Tatsumi, nos sigue como sombra y de todo informa a Saori-san –dijo Hyoga.

- Así que siguen discutiendo –murmuró tristemente Shun.

- Ya no tanto de hecho, todo por el maestro de este pato.

- Pollo, no me digas pato –encaró Hyoga.

- Si como sea –dijo sin interés Ikki –Camus le propusó a Atena que para evitar nuevos altercados todos debían hablarse con respeto, dejando fuera los comentarios irónicos, insidiosos, bromas pesadas…

- Y todo aquello que hace feliz a Ikki. Así que supongo por eso fue a buscarte, al menos probaría el entrenamiento de Saga y con suerte se entretendría –interrumpió Seiya.

- Ahora entiendo el porqué del castigo de Hyoga, pero Saori no les ha dicho nada –dijo Shun.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Shiryu.

- Pues… porque no han regresado a Japón –dijo nervioso Shun.

- Esa niña siempre ha sido caprichosa lo sabes Shun, y no parece querernos explicar nada de nada –mencionó irritado Seiya –o existe ¿algo que sepas?

- ¿Que quieres decir, Seiya? –interrogó confuso Shun.

- Yo que sé, algo así como porque se aleja de todos nosotros, estuviste en su templo un largo tiempo –mencionó Seiya con un recién descubierto sarcasmo, emanando de sus ojos castaños una dura mirada.

- ¿Quien te crees para hablarle así a mi hermano? –encaró Ikki.

- Siempre defendiéndolo –dijo aun mas cáusticamente Seiya.

- Seiya, creo que deberías tranquilizarte –intervino Shiryu poniéndose en medio del peliazul y el castaño, que amenazaban con enfrentarse.

- Amigo te comienza a afectar el entrenamiento de Shaka –mencionó burlonamente Hyoga.

- ¡¿Shaka es tu Sensei? –dijo asombrado el peliverde pasando por alto todos los insultos de su amigo.

- Si lo quieres, te lo regalo –mencionó pasando de lado de sus amigos y dejándolos en penumbra puesto que él traía la lámpara que alumbraba el oscuro camino.

- No le des importancia Shun, seguro ha tenido un mal día –aseguró Shiryu.

- ¡Bah! Y se queja que yo me desquito con ustedes –farfulló Ikki.

- Hyoga lo mejor será que regreses a Acuario, no querrás añadir mas días a tus castigos –sugirió Shiryu –Camus no te disculpara si llegas tarde.

- No creí que fueras tan mal estudiante –dijo burlonamente Shun.

- Te equivocas amigo, este santuario es tan aburrido que debemos hacer algo para entretenernos, discusiones sin fin y siempre sabes como terminaran. Es en verdad tan aburrido y algo debo hacer para divertirme –afirmó juguetonamente Hyoga rodeando con un brazo al peliverde.

- O mejor dicho Seiya siempre encuentra la manera de incluirte en todos los líos que ocasiona –mencionó el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pero ahora podrás tomar el lugar de Shiryu es muy aburrido cuando no esta dispuesto a secundarnos, que: "no escondas a Kiki las croquetas del gato. Será peligroso salir fuera del santuario. Deja de decir que Aldebaran esta pasadito de peso, no alientes a Aioria a tener un pleito con Death Mask, dile a Mu que es una mentira que estas buscando a Kiki puesto que le dijiste al niño que lo buscarías porque estamos jugando a las escondillas, no le escondas a Shura sus cuchillos para que se ensucie excalibur" –enumeró Hyoga simulando la voz de Shiryu cuando lo regañaba.

- "No pongas orugas en el jardín de Afrodita" –imitó Ikki.

- ¡IKKI! –gritaron sorprendidos Shiryu y Hyoga.

- Me castigaron por eso dos semanas –objeto Hyoga.

- Donko me obligo a ayudarle en el jardín de rosas de Afrodia –replicó Shiryu.

- Onii-san, como dejaste que a ellos los castigaran –regañó Shun mientras el aludido ponía su mejor cara de inocencia.

- Porque… ¡Así es Ikki! –respondieron al unísono el rubio y el trigueño.

Las semanas pasaron, permitiendo que Shun se habituara a la tensa calma que tenían los santos de oro cuando se encontraban, tal y como había predicho Hyoga, Shun secundo en muchas travesuras al rubio y de Seiya incluso, llego a arrastrar a Shiryu e Ikki a sus diabluras, lo cual le ocasiono infinidad de castigos por parte de Saga.

Los chicos de bronce siguieron entrenando con sus maestros, aunque no había mucho que ellos les pudieran enseñar en cuanto técnicas secretas mas bien los retaban a crear nuevas técnicas además de despertar su octavo sentido sin que el enojo se apoderara de ellos- Las cenas en el salón principal eran ya habituales, el comportamiento de Atena se había vuelto aun mas extraño cada vez que se encontraba con el peliverde a solas solía abrazarlo con efusividad y platicaba muy animadamente con él pero al momento que alguien más se les acercaba cambiaba abruptamente de tema, comportamiento que molestaba a Seiya día con día. Situación que se acentuó cuando los santos de oro tenían exacto un año de haber revivido, un día después de un duro entrenamiento impuesto por Saga, los chicos se encaminaban hacia la casa que compartían; a la cabeza iba Ikki y Shiryu seguidos por Hyoga y Seiya, muy rezagado y lentamente venia caminando Shun, se veía visiblemente agotado y debido a esto perdió el equilibrio.

- ¿Shun te encuentras bien? –pregunto claramente preocupada Saori quien había estado observando el entrenamiento desde algunas rocas, mientras lo tomaba cariñosamente por la espalda.

- No es nada, descuida Saori –susurró Shun mientras observaba la intranquila mirada de su diosa.

- Shun, hoy es…–mencionó nerviosa Saori –mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho del peliverde.

- No lo olvido –interrumpió el peliverde.

- No puedo permitirlo, debo acabar con esto –murmuró la diosa mientras los otros jóvenes corrían hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa ototo? –preguntó preocupado Ikki tomando el hombro libre de su hermano.

- No es nada, onii-san solo resbale y ella me ayudo a no caer ¿cierto Saori? –mintió Shun dirigiéndose a la diosa, está se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras una triste mirada asomaba por sus ojos.

- ¿Que ocurre aquí? –interrogó Saga.

- Nada…nada Sensei –jadeó Shun.

- Si es eso entonces regresen a su casa, mañana continuaremos, Shun te recuerdo que debes ir por la tarde a mi casa. No permitiré otra ausencia –sentencio Saga.

- ¿Saga podrías acompañarme? –interrogó Saori, llevándose al mayor lejos de los chicos.

- Shun, en verdad no te entiendo dijiste que no tenias que ir con Saga en toda la semana –reprendió Ikki.

- Ya Ikki, no me dirás que no fue divertido escapar al pueblo –dijo Shun mirando divertido a sus amigos.

- Y yo que nunca les había encontrado un parecido autentico –criticó Shiryu.

- ¿Saori? Desde cuando Shun le habla con tanta familiaridad a Saori –dijo para si mismo Seiya molesto mientras veía a los hermanos subir el camino seguidos por el dragón.

- Pues no te molesta cuando tú lo haces, además tienen la misma edad o ¿me equivoco? Que mas da –dijo sarcásticamente Hyoga que había logrado escuchar al pegaso.

Cuando Shun regreso a casa encontró a sus amigos cenando, así que se dejo caer pesadamente en un viejo sillón que era parte de una pequeña sala de la descuidada casa.

- Shun, ¿acaso no tienes hambre? –interrogó Shiryu.

- Comí algo con los gemelos –mencionó acurrucándose en el sofá.

- No entiendo el afán de Saga por intentar que aprendas toda esa historia antigua –dijo Hyoga.

- Ni yo, pero si quieres un día le pregunto y me dirá "el cerebro es un músculo mas para ejercitar" –repitió Shun con elocuencia como solía hacer su maestro.

- Debe ser importante para Saga, cada santo tiene una forma particular de entrenar, te mentiría si dijera que Donko no emplea mucha filosofía cuando entrenó junto con él –resopló Shiryu.

- Ya que no quiere. Continuemos, estábamos en que nos contarías si alguna vez has besado a Sun-rei, Shiryu –dijo Seiya.

- No pony, tú preguntaste y Shiryu evadió la pregunta, así que si tienes cerebro, imagina –dijo cáusticamente Ikki desde un extremo de la habitación.

- Basta, Seiya es personal –exclamó el peliverde.

- Ja, suenas como si nunca lo hubieras hecho Shun –rió irónico Hyoga.

- ¡Hyoga! –dijo sorprendido Shun, abriendo mas sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Si debe ser por eso –dijo Seiya –además es solo un bebe, no se puede esperar nada mas –mencionó con algo de desdén.

- Yo no dije eso –murmuró Shun inaudiblemente pero debido al silencio, se escucho perfectamente.

- Mira quien lo hubiera dicho este chico tiene de inocente lo que yo de friolento –dijo triunfal Hyoga. Como el mismo había dicho en ocasiones se volvía aburrido estar entrenando todo el día y siendo adolescentes algo debían hacer para pasar el tiempo.

- Digno hermano del fénix –mencionó con orgullo Ikki.

- Chicos, no ven que lo estan avergonzando –regañó Shiryu.

- Yo solo quiero saber con quien fue y cuando –interrogó curioso Seiya.

- Cierto, eso también me intriga – mencionó curioso el rubio.

- Deberían avergonzarse, actúan como señoritas en reunión –dijo el fénix mirando a los chicos severamente, haciendo que se abochornaran y bajaran las miradas que tenían centradas en Shun –. Soy tu hermano y como tal debo saber como fue que ocurrió –añadió seriamente Ikki con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos azules. Nunca había pasado inadvertido para el peliazul la belleza de su hermano, lo que le había valido desde muy pequeño llamar la atención de las mujeres pero en su interior se preguntaba como no había notado que su querido hermano había dejado de ser un niño.

- Bueno yo…–suspiró Shun incomodo al ser de nuevo el centro de atención, no lograba entender porque era tan importante esto para sus hermanos. En ese momento entendió algo que Saga le había mencionado acerca de que la curiosidad de lo desconocido es mas emocionante que lo mismo desconocido que lo animó a continuar –fue un poco antes de regresar a Japón.

- ¿Quieres decir en la isla de Andrómeda? –interrumpió Seiya asombrado.

- Si –dijo con una tímida sonrisa Shun.

- Y claro debe ser con aquella chica que traías cargando cuando fuimos al santuario –aseguró el rubio.

- Hyoga te he dicho repetidamente que June y yo somos amigos –resopló Shun y continuó –. Su padre era parte de la tripularon del barco que nos dejaba provisiones cada dos meses, y dado que fue un largo viaje pues antes de llegar a Japón, fue repentino es lo único que puedo decir.

-o-

- Vaya que situación tan embarazosa, no tenias que decírsela si no lo deseabas, me sorprende que hayas cedido –dijo la diosa.

- Lo que a mi me sorprende es como la escuchaste también –mencionó incomodo, Shun a Saori al día siguiente cuando casualmente se habían encontrado al dirigirse al salón principal. Hacia dos días Saori había dispuesto que seria el desayuno y no la cena la que compartirían en el salón principal creía que al iniciar la mañana los ánimos no podrían calentarse como ya estaba tristemente acostumbrada durante la cena.

- Pues…te seguí, sabia que vendrías de casa de Saga pero al parecer perdí la noción del tiempo cuando me di cuenta ya habías entrado a la cabaña y al retirarme sin querer escuché –confesó divertida la joven diosa.

- Ya, y para ¿que me buscabas? –interrogó Shun.

- Vi como me miraste cuando le pedí a Saga acompañarme, deseaba explicarte que yo no mencione…

- Saori no es lo que piensas, se que puedo confiar en ti. Sabes solo quiero explicar cuanto sea posible si hubiera algo mas ya lo harás por mi –interrumpió Shun mientras ingresaban juntos al comedor bajo la mirada furiosa de un castaño.

- Toma, son tus favoritas –dijo el peliverde casi al final del desayuno mientras ofrecía un plato con galletas.

- No me hagas favores –mencionó molesto Seiya golpeándolo en la mano.

- ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara Seiya? –interrogó confuso el peliverde.

- Como si no lo supieras –murmuró fríamente, para salir de la habitación no sin antes darle un codazo mientras pasaba de largo.

- ¿Saben que le ocurre a Seiya, chicos? –se dirigió a Shiryu y Hyoga que se habían levantado a la par que el peliverde.

- ¿Será que no lo has notado Shun? –interrogó incrédulo Hyoga.

- ¿Qué es lo que debería notar? –preguntó aun mas confuso.

- Que seiya esta ce…

- Hyoga –reprendió Shiryu mirando con severidad al cisne.

- Que Shaka lo saca de sus casillas –corrigió el ruso poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Shun mientras los dos observaban a un disgustado castaño patear con rabia cuanta roca tenia en frente y golpear algún infortunado arbusto en su camino; al tiempo que pensaban que su joven hermano era mas inocente de lo que el mismo creía.


	5. EL PATRIARCA

largo, larguisimo, cursivas lo que pasa ahora y normal lo q paso hace dos meses.

* * *

_El reflejo de su inmaculada túnica blanca, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo, resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Una vez mas, con ayuda del espejo frente a él, comprobó la joyería digna de su rango, finamente amoldada a su pecho y movió delicadamente su cabello hasta acomodarlo elegantemente sobre su espalda. Sus verdes pupilas devolvieron una débil y coqueta sonrisa, los titubeos se habían ido, los rumores también, elegante y orgulloso se irguió dándose un par de minutos antes de salir triunfal por esa gran puerta, a través de ella, se dejaba escuchar la algarabía del exterior una vez mas: El santuario tenia patriarca…_

Hace dos meses.

- No, Shun, no. Sí hubieras estudiado sabrías la respuesta –mencionó hastiado Saga una cálida tarde, dejándose caer sobre una silla –. He sido muy tolerante contigo muchacho, al parecer no existe entrenamiento físico que logre corregirte, estas tomándolo muy a la ligera, no entiendo porque desaprovechas esta gran oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó confuso Shun girando su cabeza que estaba recargada en su brazo izquierdo el cual reposaba sobre la mesa, hacia unos momento había estado viendo con desgano hacia el exterior de la ventana de la casa de los gemelos.

- A veces olvido que eres solo un niño –suspiró Saga mientras miraba a su joven pupilo –me he acostumbrado a que constantemente me pregunten porque decidí ser tu maestro, tanto los santos dorados como algunos guardias, y tú nunca lo has cuestionado quiero saber porque –dijo recalcando estas palabras.

- Sensei –suspiró el peliverde –debo reiterar lo que en un principio dije "no entiendo los motivos de Atena o los de usted para quererme como discípulo, tal y como hice hace seis años", Atena y usted tendrán las razones suficientes para hacerlo, no tengo porque apresurarme a saberlas.

- De acuerdo –mencionó lentamente Saga, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y recargaba los codos en la mesa quedando frente a Shun. Sutilmente había intentado todo para hacer comprender a su pupilo sus razones; recordó las palabras de Kanon "solo yo, siendo tu gemelo y observándote durante esas semanas sé que pretendes, ni la misma Atena imagina esto siquiera". Sin duda era tiempo de sincerarse –me negué a verlo, recuerdo que fuiste el primero en sacarme de concentración, incluso llegaste a causarme una leve herida durante la batalla de las doce casas. Admire tu firme determinación; al no desistir de ayudar a Hyoga, de no haberlo hecho hubiera vagado mas lejos, te seré sincero ni idea tengo hasta donde hubiera llegado, sentí todo el poder que despertaste al regresarlo a la vida. Fue maravilloso, y aun débil continuaste midiendo fuerzas con santos dorados cuyo poder esta cientos de veces por encima de lo que puede poseer un santo de bronce, la pureza que emanaba de tu mirada me recordó la mía propia hace ya mucho tiempo, se decía que mi bondad era casi equiparable a mi poder; aun me pregunto si está era producto de ser reconocido por ella o si en verdad existía. Creo que eso fue lo que a Shion lo orilló a elegir a Aioros como patriarca, él pudo ver a través de mi alma sabía que el poder lograría corromperme fácilmente, solo era una mascara que yo mismo construí. Día a día me di cuenta que mi decisión fue la correcta; una persona capaz de sacrificarse a si misma para evitar un mayor daño, una persona preocupada por el bienestar de los demás, que suele tener una especie de don para terminar los conflictos, es lo que necesita este santuario.

- Pero Sensei…debe estar bromeando –mencionó incrédulo el peliverde, poniéndose en pie de un salto al vislumbrar lo que motivo a Saga para ser su maestro.

- El patriarca no solo esta por encima de los santos de las 88 constelaciones. No solo es fuerza lo que reside en su corazón es lo mas importante, debe ser la misma bondad personificada, esa bondad es tu mayor don pero también te ata; prefieres salir lastimado a herir a tu contrincante, en ningún momento es por debilidad, solo los que poseen un gran poder temen usarlo, pero es cierto que si no conoces los alcances de esté, no podrás manejarlo –dijo Saga mas serio que antes.

- Sensei…ya había escuchado esto antes, sencillamente actuó como mi corazón me lo dicta, además no deseo el reconocimiento publico por ello, no es algo que este buscando –mencionó turbado el joven.

- Es eso lo que te hace mas valioso –afirmó Saga poniéndose en pie y tomando por los hombros a Shun –tus incursiones en el pueblo con tus amigos han dejado mas que travesuras. Ayudar a un pobre en la calle, tratar con dulzura a los ancianos y niños, siempre estas dispuesto a ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio, incluso a aquellos que a simple vista no merecen. Te has vuelto muy popular, un gentil joven acompañado por cuatro traviesos chicos prófugos del santuario de Atena ¿Crees que lo ignoraba? –interrogó levantando una ceja –. Kanon y yo solíamos ir a nuestro pueblo natal y causar mas alboroto que el que ustedes suelen hacer aquí, siempre a escondidas o eso creíamos –dijo con picardía mientras sacudía su cabello con una mano –con el entrenamiento adecuado serás, el mejor patriarca que hayamos tenido, ya lo veras.

- Sensei me siento halagado, nunca había cruzado por mi mente algo así –suspiró el joven cerrando por un momento sus hermosos ojos esmeralda –seguramente no lo sabe, pero aun así preguntare ¿Sabe lo que significa mi nombre? –cuestionó el peliverde. Saga solo atinó a negar con la cabeza con los ojos muy fijos en su pupilo –en mi país los nombres no son elegidos al azar, siempre es con la esperanza que uno se convierta en lo que representa.

- ¿Que quieres decir muchacho? –interrogó Saga.

- Nada, al conocer sus razones me veo obligado a retirarme, tengo un asunto pendiente con Saori –dijo cortésmente el muchacho cerrando la puerta tras de si, encaminándose hacia el templo de la diosa, dejando a Saga por completo confundido.

Durante su trayecto, Shun fue recorriendo los caminos que ya le eran familiares por tantas huidas que había echo con sus amigos, estos caminos les permitían rodear todas las casas de los santos dorados. Alguna vez fue testigo de una platica civilizada que había comenzado Milo con Camus con el pretexto tonto acerca de la traducción del francés de una dedicatoria en un libro que necesitaba; después de todo siempre habían sido amigos y Camus sabiamente intuyo que una vez que el Escorpio escupiera todo su veneno se tranquilizará y podría recuperar su amistad, confiando ciegamente que hay pocas cosas que la verdadera amistad no puede superar. Así que sin recriminar su comportamiento comenzó a complacer al escorpión dorado para que pudiera entender su actuar en la ultima guerra santa.

Death Mask y Afrodita se habían vuelto amigos, el rechazo de los demás los había unido al igual que a un nuevo amigo; Shura y frecuentemente eran visitados por Mu quien debía subir por Kiki, ya que el gato de esté gustaba de dormir cerca de las rosas de Afrodita y el niño se entretenía con los relatos de los dorados, así lo que en un principio fue un acercamiento formal se fue convirtiendo en un intercambio amistoso de ideas, incluso en mas de una ocasión Mu fue acompañado por su antiguo amigo Aldebaran y el antiguo maestro cuando no intercambiaba ideas con Shaka, incluso Aioros movido por la curiosidad de saber mas a cerca de su hermano en una ocasión se acercó a Saga.

Shun fue recordando estos incidentes y a pesar del punzante dolor que sentía en su pecho no puedo dejar escapar una sonrisa, al llegar al templo de Atena se detuvo. No era duda lo que lo envolvía para entrar, simplemente quería grabar cada uno de los detalles de esas finas columnas de mármol. Los relieves en la parte delantera, algunas grietas causadas por el paso de los años, las vetas naturales de las columnas que les conferían un aspecto único; sin duda esté templo había sido mudo testigo de guerras sin duda, traiciones y amistades, pero también de actos heroicos, amor, fe y esperanza.

- Hola Shun –mencionó tiernamente Saori que había sentido su cosmo frente a su templo y salió a su encuentro.

- Sabias de las intenciones de Saga, ¿Cierto? –afirmó Shun mirando fijamente a la diosa.

- Yo…lo siento –murmuró cabizbaja Saori –en un principio no lo había entendido pero después que regresaron…

- Eso quiere decir, que ambos intentaban usarme, me usaste –su voz sonaba molesta –¿Porque no los dejaste ir?

- Fue mi culpa yo no desee que…–Saori no pudo continuar sencillamente irrumpió en llanto lanzándose a los brazos de Shun –perdóname, no fui capaz de hacerlo, rompí mi promesa, no tuve valor de cumplirla…

- Esta bien, no importa, creo que al final lo entendí –mencionó tiernamente Shun mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su hermoso cabello violeta que despedía un suave olor a manzanas. Finalmente la liberó del abrazo tomo su cara entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente para depositar un suave beso en su frente –gracias –susurró y se alejó de su amada diosa. El peliverde no había sentido una intensa mirada vigilante, iba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que el hombre lo tocó por el hombro a su espalda que noto que lo seguían.

- ¿Hay algo que desees decirme, Shun? –interrogó Saga aunque por su expresión parecía saberlo de sobra.

- Sens…no Saga, no entiendo la pregunta –dijo Shun desviando la mirada.

- ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió, como es que regresamos a la vida? –interrogó molesto Saga.

- Solo están vivos y es lo que cuenta, la guerra santa fue absurda y por lo tanto sus muertes también, al menos eso opina Hades –dijo Shun mirando esos hermosos ojos que demandaban respuestas.

- ¡MIENTES! ¿ACASO ATENA NO TE LO HA MENCIONADO? YO LOS VI ESA NOCHE YO IDEELA MANERA DEAISLARLOS, NO EXIGÍ EXPLICARON ALGUNA, CONFIÉ CIEGAMENTE –gritó Saga sujetando a Shun fuertemente por los hombros, acción que hizo que Andrómeda lo mirara con una infinita sorpresa. Saga se reprocho mentalmente por actuar de esa forma y lo soltó de inmediato.

- Saga no sé que viste aquella noche, debes olvidarlo –mencionó con un hilo de voz Shun pero sin bajar la mirada que parecía retar a Saga, mirada que le recordó al santo de géminis cuando interrumpió el altercado de los santos de oro.

- Entonces tú…–se interrumpió con sorpresa abriendo mas sus ojos, inconscientemente se hincó completamente derrotado, al fin aquellas palabras cobraban sentido en su mente.

- Yo no, solo tú –dijo tiernamente Shun mientras levantaba el abatido rostro de su maestro.

- Ya no soy capaz de…nadie podrá…–sollozaba.

- Saga, todo lo que necesitas esta aquí –mencionó el peliverde colocando su pálida mano sobre el corazón de Saga, mientras el peliazul fuertemente lo asió en un abrazo –no hay bondad que pueda ser actuada, jamás lo dudes, los dos sabemos que es lo que necesita este santuario.

- ¿Que te hace creer que podría hacerlo? ¿Acaso no has visto? a pesar de todo, los santos de oro, se…me miran con rencor, aun no pueden olvidar todo lo que ocurrió, ellos no tienen tu bondad, tu capacidad para perdonar –dijo Saga fuera de si incorporándose y caminando de un lado a otro.

- Lo que hago yo, no es nada espectacular. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, todos tenemos la capacidad de perdonar, olvidar y amar, algunos necesitan un empujón, sencillamente –dijo serenamente Shun –harás que valga la pena –susurró para dejar solo a Saga mientras veía como Shiryu se dirigía hacia el templo de Atena.

- ¿Vacaciones?¿Bromeas Shiryu? no lo creo –decía incrédulo Seiya danzando por toda la cabaña que compartía con sus amigos, después del incidente de Saga y Shun, Saori había mandado llamar al dragón para darle un comunicado para todo el santuario –cero entrenamientos locos de Shaka, me esta hartando eso de la meditación.

- Pues vaya que necesitas controlar tus impulsos –dijo socarronamente Hyoga –tienes una personalidad que compite con la de Saga.

- Rubio, Camus –advirtió mordazmente Ikki cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Camus, que, donde? –volteó alterado Hyoga instintivamente para todos lados provocando una sonrisa maliciosa de Ikki.

- Nii-san, no seas cruel con Hyoga –intervino Shun que estaba sentado en un viejo sillón abrazado sus rodillas.

- ¿Yo? –interrogó con falsa inocencia señalándose a si mismo –el pato no sabe mantener su boca cerrada, por eso ya tiene una carrera asegurada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir nii-san? –preguntó confuso Shun.

- Que le quedan muy bien los templos, ja,ja –rió divertido el fénix ante la mirada furibunda de Hyoga.

- Hay que reconocerlo rubio, Ikki tiene razón –secundó Seiya después de reír de la broma del mayor, recibiendo como única respuesta una mirada glacial.

- ¿Y donde piensan ir en estas vacaciones? –intervino Shun para romper la tensión del momento.

- Quiero regresar a cinco picos pero no estoy seguro que el antiguo maestro quiera regresar. Les mencione que ¿Shaka lo invito a la india? . Aunque Shaka tiene interés de ir a Jamir, Milo dijo querer ir a España acaso, ¿Planeará ir con Shura? –dijo Shiryu tomándose con una mano la barbilla –aunque también mostró interés al igual que muchos en acompañar a Aldebaran a algo que le dicen el "carnaval de Río".

- Lo que soy yo, estoy harto de tanto calor, iré a Siberia –mencionó Hyoga estirando de forma sexy su cuerpo junto a la ventana.

- ¿Con Camus? Ahora quieres ser un experto en construir iglús –mencionó cáusticamente Ikki.

- Gracioso –contestó Hyoga con una mueca de disgusto cruzando sus brazos.

- De hecho, Camus quiere ir a Suecia –afirmó Shiryu ante la mirada atónita de los chicos.

- Ojala no se destrocen en las vacaciones, aun se siente algo de tensión, pero yo quiero ir al orfanato hace mucho, no veo a los chicos –dijo Seiya.

- ¿A los chicos o a Miho?

- ¡Hyoga!…eh…¿Ikki? –reclamó el castaño.

- Dime –dijo el peliazul arqueando una ceja y con mirada ingenua.

- No...nada –mencionó algo intimidado Seiya, sin duda la cercanía de los santos de bronce había roto esa barrera invisible creada por Ikki, hecho que hizo que su mirada castaña se iluminara, sin duda ahora era mas fácil convivir con su nuevo amigo.

- Y tu Shun, ¿donde iras, quiero decir irán? –pregunto Hyoga señalando al par de hermanos.

- Pienso quedarme en el santuario –afirmó Shun para sorpresa de todos.

- Estas, ¿seguro ototo? –interrogó Ikki.

- Solo serán tres semanas, me gustaría ver mas estos lugares, ya me contaras que lugares visitaste Ikki –dijo esbozando una angelical sonrisa.

- Pero…–dijo dubitativo Ikki, se había acostumbrado a la cercanía del peliverde no se imaginaba de nuevo su andar como lobo solitario –me quedare contigo –afirmó rotundamente al ver que Shun abría la boca para protestar.

- No es necesario Ikki, en serio no deseo que antepongas tus planes por mi, una vez mas –al decir esto Shun utilizó conscientemente todo su encanto para convencerlo.

- Que tontería dices ototo.

- No es ninguna tontería, estoy seguro que deseas tu libertad es algo que amas, tómala –dijo Shun detectando un brillo en los ojos azules de su hermano.

- Si es lo que quieres –señalo, todos en esa cabaña sabían a la perfección que en esa relación Ikki sucumbía siempre ante la suplicas de su ototo.

- _¿Listo hermanito? Lo harás bien –dijo confiado el peliazul recargado en un pilar fuera de la habitación del patriarca, una vez que saliera de la habitación. _

- _Mas, me vale –dijo fundiendo sus verdes pupilas en su hermano –¿Sabes? yo quiero saber si…_

- _Ja,ja –rio el peliazul –es algo que nadie sabe de ti, es nuestro destino, lo mereces, nada cambiara en mi. Lo juro, mi deber es protegerte –finalizó mientras guiñaba un ojo y colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hermano para darle confianza._

- Tranquilo Shun, todo esta bien –exclamó Ikki cuando vio el lento despertar de su hermano, levantándose de la silla al lado de la cama de Shun, había sufrido un desmayo que obligó a Saori a internarlo en el hospital mas costoso de Grecia luego de una semana que el santuario se quedara vació.

- Hola –dijo con dificultad, apenas sonriendo –no sabia que habías regresado tan pronto, no debiste hacerlo.

- No te esfuerces, pronto te recuperaras, ya veras –susurró el fénix –Shun los doctores han…¡QUE HACES! –gritó alarmado el fénix al notar que su hermano se quitaba el suero, oxigeno y otros aparatos que monitoreaban su estado de salud.

- Si no me ayudas me voy solo, no quiero estar aquí –dijo con firmeza sentándose en la cama.

- Shun, no me hagas que te obligue a regresar a la cama –ordenó Ikki.

- No me hagas que te obligue a sacarme de aquí –mencionó fiero Shun su hermano no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptarlo. Ikki había sido enterado por los médicos del estado de salud de su hermano no podía creerlo hasta que los rostros de angustia de Saori, Saga y Kanon lo convencieron. En ocasiones se recriminaba el hecho de no haberlo notado antes, había algo que no le quedaba del todo claro, Shun solía ser un niño asustadizo y llorón pero nunca había sido enfermizo además después de todo el entrenamiento recibido, hubiera arrojado un signo de enfermedad antes, no en este momento cuando todo parecía estar en orden, cuando la vida prometía ser tan relajada, no cuando había aprendido a vivir al lado de sus hermanos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shun saliera del hospital, los santos que comenzaron a llegar de sus vacaciones mostraban su preocupación por el joven y con frecuencia lo visitaban; situación que había servido para que cesaran completamente sus riñas. Seiya y Shiryu habían regresado anticipadamente para ver el estado físico de su amigo, en el santuario se sentía una atmósfera de duda y dolor, no eran capaces de comprender como una mal hereditario no había salido a la luz, si no hasta ese momento; lo que habían dicho lo médicos fue que el corazón de joven peliverde tenia una grave afección cardiaca y estaría confinado a un vida de reposo absoluto hasta obtener un trasplante de corazón.

Inexplicablemente Hyoga no daba señales de regresar nadie sabia a ciencia a cierta donde estaba, el tiempo comenzaba a correr inquietando a los santos, incluso Seiya había propuesto irlo a buscar pero, Atena lo prohibió ante la gran molestia de muchos, Shun trataba de tranquilizar al castaño pero en ocasiones lograba empeorar la situación puesto que Seiya lo evitaba y mas cuando Saori venia a visitarlo, Ikki le propusó a Shun, regresar a Japón no dudaba que allá estuviera en mejores condiciones, el peliverde acepto en cuanto Hyoga regresara, lo haría y esto no ayudaba mucho a la situación anterior.

- Ese es…–dijo Shiryu una tarde cálida cuando todos sintieron levemente el cosmo del cisne. Los santos de bronce estaban reunidos en la cabaña fingiendo entretenerse puesto que los entrenamientos se habían suspendido, lo cierto es que no pretendían apartarse del joven peliverde.

- Así es, ese estúpido pato al fin esta aquí –refunfuñó Ikki.

- Hola, Hyoga –dijo alegre Shun al recién llegado que aparecía por la puerta de la cabaña, no había duda, Hyoga también lo sabía, lo comprendió al ver su rostro.

- Hola –dijo tímidamente sin levantar al mirada.

- Chicos, nos dan un momento a solas, por favor –pidió el peliverde al notar que todo el ambiente se había tensado un momento.

- Te extrañaba amigo –dijo el peliverde haciéndole un campo en su cama invitándolo a sentarse, dejando de lado el libro que leía desde la tarde; no sin antes presenciar las fulminantes miradas que le dedicaron sus compañeros al ruso, principalmente Ikki.

- Yo…no.

- No tienes que disculparte lo sabes, ¿Cierto? –el rubio asintió –entonces, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- No Shun, no tú, no –dijo Hyoga con media voz, sentía como su garganta estaba hecha nudo.

- Es obstinado, necio, impenetrable, frío, irónico pero…

- Es tu hermano –interrumpió el ruso.

- Se sentirá muy solo, a pesar de lo que diga no permitas que te aleje –dijo Shun hablando tan naturalmente como si tratara de un asunto cotidiano.

- Shun yo no… si lo hubiera sabido yo…

- Hyoga no actúes como mi onii-san, existen algunas cosas de las que nadie puede protegerme, eso ya deberías saberlo –dijo el peliverde mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera del cisne que yacía sobre el pecho de Shun –. Mi querido cisne, no estoy muy seguro de cómo o porque pero sé que lo sientes y serás el primero en entenderlo, a Ikki le costará mucho trabajo, te necesitara y nadie mas lo entenderá como tú.

- Pero…–replicó el cisne, Shun puso un dedo en sus labios y con algo de dificultad deposito un suave beso en su frente.

- No hay mas que decir, hermano –mencionó suavemente Shun acostándose nuevamente mientras a través de su pijama sentía el silencioso llanto del cisne.

Habían pasado un par de horas, los santos de bronce se habían ido a dormir después de una silenciosa cena. La partida de Shun en un par de días hacia Tokio los llenaba de esperanza, tal y como había dicho Shiryu los adelantos médicos podían garantizarle una buena vida hasta que llegara la hora del trasplante de corazón y dada su condición los médicos habían puesto el nombre del peliverde como una de las primeras opciones.

Con la llegada de Hyoga, Shun parecía tener un mejor aspecto incluso ese día en particular insistió en tener un paseo con todos por la playa. Les pidió que olvidaran su condición actual y se divirtieran, incluso llego a participar como juez en un torneo de voleibol playero dándole el triunfo al equipo de Mu, Donko, Kanon y Saga, rio al escuchar como Death Mask al haber olvidado los cerillos, se atrevió a pedirle a Ikki encendiera la fogata, observó la competencia de natación realizada por Aioria, Seiya, Aldebaran, Milo, Hyoga y Shura siendo este ultimo el vencedor cuestión que hizo que Afrodita insinuara que tal vez y solo tal vez había tenido la ventaja de "cortar" mejor el agua causando una carcajada en general.

Ese día había sido perfecto, cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un gran grupo de amigos y una chica muy afortunada que gozaba de la compañía de mas de una docena de guapos chicos, la tarde cedió a la noche y después de un consenso en general decidieron tener una lunada ya era tarde cuando se retiraron a descansar. Al llegar a la cabaña Ikki esta vez no siendo persuadido por su hermano se quedo en un sillón cercano a su cama recargando su cabeza sobre esta, ya era mas de medianoche cuando Shun despertó a través de la ventana contempló la hermosa noche estrellada, sintió su mano izquierda entrelazada entre las de su hermano, la escurrió lentamente, contemplo el rostro de la persona que mas amaba deslizó delicadamente su mano ya sin fuerza grabando cada uno de sus rasgos, dedicándole la ultima de sus bondadosas sonrisas. Lentamente cerró las hermosas esmeraldas que poseía para extender su cosmos hasta consumirlo, iluminando aquella noche como si una estrella fuera la que se extinguiera.

El funeral de Shun se realizó al atardecer siguiente, Ikki esparció las cenizas desde el acantilado hacia el mar, desde niños el peliazul sabia del profundo amor que su pequeño hermano había desarrollado por los atardeceres en la playa, además siendo muy niño le había preguntado el porqué de una tumba para un muerto que solo tendrías un lugar para recordarlo que a le gustaría tener presente a su mamá en todos los sitios, como si fuera polvo de estrella, brillante, cálida y poder sentirla cerca, e Ikki necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca que nunca.

- Hoy les puedo explicar mis motivos de mantenerlos aquí, Shun me hizo jurarle que no lo sabrían hasta este día –. Dijo la diosa con profunda tristeza, atrayendo la atención de todos los santos, sabia que no era un buen lugar para explicarlo todo pero bajo esas circunstancias no había ni momento ni lugar propicio para hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por la pena que la embargaba, aclaró su garganta en un vano intento de darse valor –. Shun a pesar de sus heridas se recuperó mucho mas rápido que cualquiera de ustedes –añadió mientras miraba a los santos de bronce –lo que sorprendió a los médicos, ambos nos relevábamos haciendo guardias mientras Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Seiya se recuperaban. Un día cuando estaba en el hospital un cosmo familiar llamó mi atención, me guio hasta una cueva en el acantilado del santuario, cuando llegué Shun ya estaba en la entrada. No teníamos que hacer ninguna pregunta, los dos conocíamos al dueño del cosmo…

- Bienvenidos sean –dijo cordialmente una fría voz que provenía de las sombras.

- Muéstrate –ordenó Shun, una figura idéntica a él ataviada con una elegante túnica negra larga, apareció. La única diferencia entre ellos era su cabellera, negra como la más oscura noche, el color de su cosmo negro-violáceo iluminaba la profunda cueva.

- ¿Quieres dejar de tomar esa apariencia? –pidió con fastidio la pelimorada.

- Me gusta esta apariencia y es lo que he estado haciendo por trece años, además –dijo con una mueca burlona, mientras se sentaba desenfadadamente en una roca –no es digno de un Dios mostrarse como una nublada presencia.

- Hades, ¿Para que nos has llamado? –interrogó Shun.

- ¡Insolente! –dijo altivo Hades –bueno quizás puedes decirme así, finalmente fuimos uno –mencionó con mirada maliciosa.

- Hades no termines con nuestra paciencia, infórmanos de que se trata todo esto –retó Saori elevando su cosmo.

- Calma –dijo el dios poniéndose en pie y haciendo un ademán con la mano –estoy en desventaja, solo puedo usar esta apariencia y en estas condiciones no me atrevería a atacarte, a pesar de ello sigo siendo el dios de los muertos y eso significa que puedo regresar a tus santos dorados a la vida, y recuperar la condición de tu santo Pegaso –mencionó paseándose entre ellos.

- Dudo que no quieras nada a cambio –afirmó Shun –si desearas hacerlo no, nos tendrías aquí.

- Chico listo, si ellos viven…ustedes tal vez no, debo mantener el equilibrio entre vivos y muertos –enfatizo estas ultimas palabras al tiempo que giraba alternadamente las manos para quedar con las palmas hacia arriba, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban maléficamente –bien, bien Andrómeda me gusta tu ímpetu, si tanto deseas saberlo, hay algo que me interesa de ti: tu sangre –tomó la barbilla del joven mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Cómo? –vociferóla Diosaencendiendo de nuevo su cosmos, pero Shun la detuvo extendiendo una mano.

- ¿Que tiene de importante mi sangre? –interrogó Shun con una mirada que nunca había contemplado Saori.

- Extraña combinación ¿No te has preguntado como te recuperaste tan pronto? –preguntó Hades mientras se paseaba como un maestro lo hace por un aula ante sus alumnos –tu eras mi cuerpo, mi alma, un humano con la sangre divina de Atena mezclada con la tuya, eso no lo puedo dejar pasar por aquí –. Hades señalo una formación rocosa que desprendía un color celeste muy brillante.

- ¿Que es eso? –interrogó la diosa acercándose.

- Almas listas para regresar al mundo; cada una, llegado el tiempo se desprende de aquí y rencarna, nunca se en quien o cuando lo harán, indudablemente pasaras por aquí –explicó señalando con su índice a Andrómeda.

- ¿Quieres evitar que vuelva a nacer? –preguntó Shun.

- No puedo arriesgarme, tu pureza irá contigo, hay rasgos que se conservan a través de las vidas, no te quiero arruinándome mi próxima rencarnación. Los dioses no podemos morir a menos que otro dios nos mate, solo me derrotaron muchacho –lo miró de reojo –el precio no solo será esa sangre divina, mitad dios, mitad pureza por cada santo revivido se te restaran años de tu vida, podrían ser tantos que podrías morir mañana o quizás un par de años –dijo divertido.

- De ninguna ma…

- Acepto –dijo con firmeza Shun.

- ¡NO SHUN! –gritó la diosa.

- Saori es lo que deseamos que Seiya y los santos dorados regresen con vida –mencionó tomándola por los hombros obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

- Pero no a costa de tu vida –dijo moviendo rotundamente la cabeza.

- Saori, morimos un poco cada día, nadie sabe cuanto tiempo mas puede vivir, ¿que tendría de diferente al resto? –sonrió cálidamente, pero Saori sintió una punzada en su estomago y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

- No creas que miento muchacho, si sales vivo de esto tu morirás antes que cualquiera de tus amigos además. Solo él pagara por la humillación que me hicieron, ustedes los humanos cifran todo dolor emocional aquí –dijo señalando su corazón con la mano –así que cada insulto, cada pelea, cada desprecio que hagan los santos revividos, tu lo resentirás –recalcó cada palabra, señalando a Andrómeda –. Al cabo de un año los síntomas comenzaran a aparecer, no importa si has estado alejado de sus presencias o no, el daño estará hecho y será inevitable, ¿Cuánto será lo que vivirás? Ni siquiera yo puedo predecirlo, dime Atena ¿Cuanto rencor existe en tus valiosos santos, cuantas heridas no han dejado sanar, que ocurrirá con todos cuando se enteren el enorme sacrificio que llevo a tu joven santo hasta mis brazos?–. Hades miraba imaginando la ruptura y peleas futuras –la culpa solamente los inundara, ninguno volverá a ser el mismo. Nadie escapa del rey de los muertos y tú te atreviste a desafiarme junto con todos ellos –decía cada palabra con odio emanante de sus ojos, ojos que nunca en su verdadero dueño brillarían así –. También puedes no hacer nada Andrómeda y muy pronto nos veremos, Atena, 200 años no es nada para nosotros los dioses, pero seguro esta vez Pegaso no estará contigo, creo que mi espada hirió mas que su cuerpo. Atena también quiero tu sangre divina, dicen que un cuerpo puede sobrevivir con la mitad de su volumen sanguíneo tengo curiosidad de, si los dioses también –argumento socarronamente –el chico acepto ¿que me dices Atena? Amas tanto a tus santos para exponerte por ellos, amas tanto…

- Acepto –exclamó Saori.

- Pandora, la espada –ordenó Hades.

- ¿Pandora? –preguntaron al unísono Shun y Saori mirándose fugazmente.

- Ay, no me digan que les sorprende –dijo Hades con fingida preocupación poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, los hermosos ojos esmeralda resplandecían de malicia –no perdono ninguna traición, está destinada a seguirme cuidando, está vez debe hacerlo bien.

- Aquí esta, Hades-sama –susurró sutilmente la chica haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Hazlo! –ordenó Hades.

- Pero Hades-sama…–protestó la chica, al notar la severidad de la mirada del señor de los muertos prosiguió –Atena, Andrómeda muéstrenme sus muñecas, yo…lo lamento –susurró bajando la mirada.

- Basta de cursilerías –sentenció hades.

La chica alzo la espada e hizo profundos cortes en forma de estrella en ambas muñecas de los jóvenes, el dolor era punzante como si un hierro caliente los estuviera quemando y una sustancia corrosiva entrara por sus venas y se extendiera hasta sus brazos, sin embargo no dieron muestra de ello. Hades sonreía triunfal observando como las rocas y paredes de la cueva eran manchadas por la ardiente sangre, así como las vestimentas de los jóvenes. Un pequeño riachuelo de sangre se enfilaba hasta el fondo de la cueva, los jóvenes comenzaban a resentir la perdida de la sangre, el mareo se apodero de los dos, obligándolos a recargarse en la pared de la cueva.

- Sácalos de aquí –ordenó Hades dándoles la espalda, satisfecho del deplorable estado en que se encontraban los jóvenes.

- Pero Hades-sama las heridas…–protestó Pandora.

- Que se desangren hasta morir, sabes tan bien como yo que las heridas de esa espada no cierran con facilidad ja,ja,ja –riendo Hades se sumergió en la oscuridad de la cueva.

- Andrómeda, Atena…cuanto lo siento –dijo Pandora con voz entrecortada.

- Tranquila, también se aprovechó de ti –susurró Shun deslizando su mano por la mejilla de la joven para desmayarse.

- Atena, resista por favor –suplicó Pandora a la joven diosa que poco le faltaba para sucumbir por sus heridas –yo he visto esto, espero ayude –se dijo a si misma Pandora mientras acercaba la espada de Hades hacia la antorcha que tenia encendida momentos antes. Espero a que estuviera casi al rojo vivo cauterizando las heridas de ambos –ahora solo queda su propia lucha contra la muerte, no puedo dejarlos solos, podrían morir. Por otro lado el pacto esta sellado sin duda ellos, ya estarán por aquí –dijo Pandora sonriendo con amargura observando el acantilado.

- Saga…–susurró Saori antes de perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Saga? –interrogó extrañada la joven –ya recuerdo el hermano mayor de Kanon, el encomendado de quitarle la vida ¿Por qué lo mencionó? No lo entiendo.

Pandora logró sacarlos de la cueva y acercarlos un poco al santuario, estaba preocupada si los santos la venían ahí podrían ira tras Hades pero si dejaba a los chicos podrían morir. Lo extraño fue, que guiado por el último susurro de Atena, Pandora diviso una cabellera peliazul, y escondiéndose rápidamente tras unas rocas divisó a Saga hacer varios intentos por volver en si a su diosa y al joven. Al darse cuenta que eran en vano los condujo hacia el templo de la diosa algo en su interior le indicaba que no era normal, y valiéndose de su poder de control mental e ilusiones logro aislarlos del resto del santuario.

- ¿Dices que todos fuimos responsables de la muerte de mi hermano? –interrumpió dolido Ikki.

- No, Ikki, Shun temía que pensaras así –suspiró Saori –. Como todos saben cada doscientos años nace una persona con el alma mas pura, este cuerpo esta destinado a ser de Hades para no nublar su imparcialidad y juzgar limpiamente. Esta vasija como el mismo la llama, ha estado condenada a morir a manos de sus amigos una y otra vez, al ser Hades un Dios lográ evadir aquello que conoce tan bien; la muerte. Esta vez le arrebatamos la oportunidad de emplear otro cuerpo pero también le brindamos la posibilidad de rencarnar tal y como lo he hecho, el precio porque regresaran a la vida fue la mitad de mi sangre y la mitad de la de Shun, era un valioso tesoro para Hades, sobra decir que también deseaba nuestra muerte como pago por la humillación que sufrió.

El cosmo de Shun lleno de amor se dispersó tocando cada uno de sus corazones, haciéndolos participes de ese amor y la voluntad de repeler a Hades no una, sino varias veces tal y como él lo hizo, con esto cada persona, pero sobre todo; cada santo que haya sido tocado por este cosmo lleva la esencia de Shun y llegado el tiempo de morir, el cosmo de cada uno se dispersara de la misma forma, con la esperanza de que a Hades no le quede ningún cuerpo para habitar; él decidió tomar ventaja de nuestro dolor y convencido de que no dudaríamos en entregar nuestra vida por la de ustedes no reparó en esto. Es alta la posibilidad de que ustedes mismos se conviertan en maestros de muchos mas santos, logrando una reacción en cadena, frenando esta guerra milenaria–. Explicó observando la atónita reacción de sus fieles santos –no deseaba tenerlos de rehenes quería, no, mejor dicho queríamos que naciera en sus corazones la esperanza y el perdón, no permitiría que en mi santuario los rencores y envidias se hicieran presentes como dijo, Shaka un santo dorado esta por encima de ello, porque Shion o Aioros no regresaron así como otros, por una sencilla razón sus almas ya habían cumplido su misión. Cuando un alma esta en paz debe dar el siguiente paso, nacer en un nuevo cuerpo y tener una nueva vida, Shun al verlos pelear sintió lo mismo que yo. Confiábamos ciegamente que lograrían vencer sus rencores, Shun se jugó la vida sin dudar, con gusto la ofreció su alma para que tuvieran la oportunidad de amar lo que él amo, tenemos mucho que agradecerle.

Ikki sé que el dolor que te acompaña es muy grande y que Shun jamás deseo que sufrieras pero esta lección también debías aprenderla aunque fuera tan caro el precio a pagar, recuerda que él nunca se ira de tu lado –dicho esto Saori bajo del acantilado hacia la playa sin duda todo lo revelado hizo que confusos los santos se miraran entre ellos y sintieran muchas emociones encontradas, habían pasado el ultimo año peleando, recordando viejos rencores y recriminándose actos malvados.

- Saori… espera –gritó Shiryu atrayendo la atención de la pelimorada – ¿Entonces porque permitiste que Shun se fuera? No lo entiendo –dijo el dragón con ojos húmedos.

- Shiryu –suspiró –si supieras que tienes solo un día mas para compartir con esa persona amada sacrificarías todo por tenerla a tu lado, es verdad que logre alejar Shun por varios meses del santuario como el mismo Hades dijo no sabíamos cuando sucedería, de algo estoy segura fue lo mejor –Saori al notar una fugaz sonrisa de Ikki y una mirada tan pura como la de Shun, lo comprobó y siguió caminando hasta perderse de la vista de todos los santos.

- Hola Seiya –dijo Saori con una leve sonrisa al notar que la había mirado desde hacia un tiempo a su espalda.

- Yo…Saori…este…bueno….si me necesitas…aquí estoy –dijo al fin Pegaso superando sus nervios.

- Gracias –dijo la joven mirando unas cuantas estrellas que comenzaban a brillar.

- Sé cuanto significaba para ti y aunque todos tenemos este gran dolor, sé que para ti será mas difícil de superar –dijo sinceramente Pegaso mientras tiernamente le acariciaba una mejilla.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo confusa la diosa.

- Tengo que confesarte que fue algo difícil para mi en un principio, si tan solo hubiera sabido antes yo …–se interrumpió, sentía que si seguía hablando el dolor de la perdida de su amigo aunado al confirmar de voz de su amada diosa que él no era mas que un santo fiel, hizo un nudo en su garganta que le dificulto seguir respirando.

- No había nada que hacer –afirmó lo diosa tomando por la barbilla a Seiya obligándolo a mirarla, los castaños ojos del santo amenazaban con humedecerse sin remedio.

- No es verdad, yo no hubiera sentido todo esto hubiera hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por no hacerlo sentir mal, no hacer ningún comentario malintencionado o tratarlo tan duramente, si hubiera sabido lo que ocurría en tu corazón, o en el de Shun, no se como pedir que me perdone, tal vez si tú lo haces podré estar un poco en paz –. Decía Seiya mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin sentido bajo la mirada confusa de Saori –fui tan estúpido al pensar yo podría competir contra él…una batalla perdida desde un principio.

- Seiya, para un momento ¿quieres? –dijo Saori al entender, lentamente la diosa se acercó a Seiya para besarlo en la mejilla –. Todo este tiempo estuve preocupada por Shun, como lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de ustedes, bueno tienes razón no por cualquiera –se corrigió al ver la mirada incrédula del castaño –. Shun, tenia un brillo imposible de igualar fue esa la razón por la que Saga decidió tomarlo bajo su tutela. Saga reconoció esas actitudes porque él mismo fue así en otro tiempo. Conocido por ser una persona entregada y preocupada de los demás, con una bondad infinita capaz de sanar las heridas y rencores que tuvieran, no solo ustedes, mis santos, si no cualquier persona y muy apartado del reconocimiento que era lo que realmente ocultaba la bondad de Saga, Shun lo hacia porque no sabia ser de otra manera; una persona pacifica a la cual el poder no le interesaba ni ser reconocido, eso es lo que lo hizo tan valioso, tan puro y por alguna razón, él mismo sabia de mis sentimientos por ti incluso antes de que yo misma los reconociera.

- Esto no me da alegría, ahora me siento peor –dijo desconsolado con la mirada baja.

- Aun ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No lo vez? Nos dejo una oportunidad, esa fue la principal razón por la que entrego su vida; la próxima vez, Hades no tendrá ningún cuerpo para rencarnar –afirmó fieramente –. Y si así fuera todos tendrán la capacidad de hacerlo que hizo él, rechazar esa oscura alma, dándonos la gran lección de poder perdonar nuestros errores –mencionó con voz entrecortada, Seiya instintivamente la abrazo, el dolor que provenía de sus corazones los unió en un beso.

_En un balcón apartado del salón principal del santuario un joven miraba las estrellas ajeno a la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo, a decir verdad, ni el mismo se explicaba la razón de estar ahí._

- _Hola hermanito ¿Recuerdas? es una hermosa noche, tal como aquella en que decidiste dejarme. Como aquellas que bautizaste como tuyas, ¿Hace cuanto? Varios años, creo, plagadas de estrellas sin rastro de luna, aun no entiendo que era lo que veías en esto. Decías que era hermoso cada estrella me duele, cada atardecer es triste, cada ráfaga de viento me lastima, no encuentro la belleza que decías, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se humedezcan, ¿Porque nunca te pregunte que era lo que pensabas cuando los observabas? Me conformaba con tus silencios, este dolor me esta matando, me ahoga, no puedo mas, ¿Como puede seguir esa gente sin saber lo que hiciste?, Yendo y viniendo ignorantes de lo que tuviste que sacrificar, y esos divirtiéndose, festejando._ _¿Qué viste en ellos para regresarlos? Lo olvide, una esperanza para el mundo –pensó irónico –¿Me odiaras por no coincidir con tus deseos? Por amarte tanto que me duele seguir respirando sin ti, que saben ellos del dolor, que saben ellos…no perdieron lo que yo, un hermoso ángel que me alegro durante años, haciendo que mi dura infancia valiera la pena, prometiéndome que regresaría mil veces solo para verte sonreír. No sienten este desgarrador dolor que parece atravesar mi pecho, siento un frío que no me dejará nunca, sin tus protectores brazos rodeándome, oigo una risa lejana, ¿Es posible volver a reír sin tu cálida sonrisa? ¿Cómo he de seguir sin escuchar una vez más tu voz para censurar mis acciones? Mírame sigo llorando, creo que es mal de familia. ¡Demonios! tus ojos llenos de pureza…tantas lagrimas por mi, por todo…el mundo se empeña en dejarme solo…_

- _Deberías de dejar eso –aconsejó una voz a su espalda interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, señalando una botella a medio llenar que sostenía Ikki._

- _¡LARGO PATO! –rugió enjugándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano._

- _No –dijo firmemente._

- _Me largo._

- _Siento no dejarte hacerlo –dijo reteniéndolo por un brazo._

- _Eres nadie para ordenar nada –mencionó molesto el fénix golpeando a Hyoga en la cara._

- _Si eso te hace sentir mejor hazlo, de una vez, no me moveré de aquí, y no te abandonare. Sé que es estar completamente solo, jamás tuve un hermano hasta que los conocí, no imagino lo que debes estar pasando, pero no me iré. Shun no desearía verte así –mencionó mientras buscaba sus ojos azules._

- _¡Tú que sabes que desearía, nadie sabe que desearía! –bramó el fénix soltándose violentamente._

- _Es mentira y lo sabes, estas dejando que tu rabia hable, es valido sentirse enojado sientes que te abandono. Ikki los que se han ido se van solo cuando los dejamos de recordar y aquí hay mas de uno que tiene mucho que agradecerle a Shun y lo hará por siempre. Estoy seguro que te importa un carajo, que para ti mejor si todos siguieran muertos, que Hades regrese y que el futuro se arregle como pueda, tu hermano fue lo más importante para ti y tu lo eras para él, y esto no lo cambia, yo te admiro y llegue a envidiarte –mencionó tiernamente Hyoga._

- _No veo porque –dijo secamente el Fénix mientras daba un largo sorbo de la botella que aun tenia en la mano._

- _Un hermano mayor protegiéndome todo el tiempo, saber que a pesar de todo aun tengo familia dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por no verme sufrir, finalmente Shun hizo lo mismo, siguió tu ejemplo –mencionó el cisne mirando intensamente esos húmedos ojos azules. Ikki se acercó rápidamente abrazando a Hyoga desahogando por fin todo el dolor que cargaba su tormentosa alma, sin duda algo del peliverde seguía viviendo en el rubio._

_Apartados de este nuevo lazo de hermandad, los santos dorados lucían sus nuevas armaduras creadas por Mu y se divertían en la fiesta a la cual habían invitado a varios guardias y amazonas. Shiryu y Seiya estaban acompañados por Saori y Sunrei respectivamente sonreían desde un rincón donde estaban sentados; cuatro cajas rodeaban el trono del patriarca, donde se encontraban las armaduras divinas del Fénix, Dragón, Pegaso y Cisne, ubicada en un elevado pedestal, donde todos podían observar estaba, la armadura divina de Andrómeda que seria entregada solo al santo que demostrara ser el mas puro de corazón, aunque para ello tardaran 200 años en encontrarlo._

- -_Hermanos –se alzó una voz atrayendo la atención en general –los insto a alzar nuestras copas y brindar en honor de nuestro recién nombrado santo de oro Kanon de géminis y un regalo de esperanza, Saga…nuestro honorable patriarca –finalizó Aioria._

* * *

_Bien les gusto o me odian chicas, tenia tantas ganas de hacer algo triste y hubiera quedado mas pero como que la tristeza ya no me queda tan bien, quiero agradecerles a todas las que han leido mi fic y han seguido fieles, pero sobre todo a Allpheratz, Vegen izennawa,Patricia Rodriguez, dark aquario y pegasus girl que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme el penultimo review, si esta vez deje a la mula con saori digo no todo debia ser tan triste, comentarios y demas ya saben que los contesto para aquellas que lo deseen hacer en forma anonima lo agradecere por otro medio y les dejo un adelanto se imaginan al cisne frio e indiferente con shun? ¿Separados por años y dejando emanar rencor entre ellos? Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta laaaarga aventura que sin ustedes dejaba de escribir y miren que me hace muy, muy feliz hacerlo.  
_

* * *

Shun, significa instante

Los ojos de los gemelos en la saga de hades son verdes lo comprobe varias veces

Cabe aclarar que Saga se pudo perdonar a si mismo por todos sus pecados y la pureza de Shun le ayudo a comprender su verdadera escencia (tenia que aclararlo).


End file.
